Fairy Tail Academy
by nerdalertxD
Summary: After her parents death she found herself under the care of a close family friend, Makarov. She also found herself attending his academy Fairy Tail. What other unexpected things await her in the shadows of the academy? Read to find out :D R&R Please Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail OR it's characters.

* * *

She was currently daydreaming while looking outside the car window, not satisfied with the car ride that was far much longer than she had been expecting , not noticing they were arriving at their destination.

"Well miss…" a voice came out of nowhere to interrupt her daydreaming.

"We're here." Said the taxi driver with one of the most dull voices Levy had ever heard.

"Oh-uh, thanks." She said while handing the taxi driver the fare.

"Yeah, whatever." He said while snatching the money from her hand. She flinched at how harshly he had done that and she shot him a short glare but decided the sooner she got off the taxi and he left the better.

She got out of the taxi securing her shoulder bag in place so it wouldn't slip off, then she went to grab her suit case from the trunk of the taxi. It was pretty hard for her to lift the suit case out of the trunk considering its size and contents but she could manage, being use to lugging around all the books she could carry at once. After retrieving the suit case and slamming the trunk door shut, as an indicator to the taxi driver could go ahead and leave to his possibly miserable life, she started looking at her surrounding and noticed all the new, different but exciting things she would expect of this school year. She noticed all the unique looking people around her, and the beautiful view of the many trees offering good shade under them, she then could imagine herself cuddling up under one of the big trees with new books she would probably dig up in the new library she would soon check out. Then her eyes wandered to the dorms, she gaped at how big they were and she wondered exactly how many students attended this academy but her thought were soon interrupted.

"Hey Droy! Let's have a race! Whoever gets to our dorm first gets the top bunk!" A boy said with a huge confident grin on his face while he started running towards the dorms looking at his friend.

"Hey! That's not fair Jet! You're way to fa- Oye Jet! Look out you'll run into-" But he was soon wincing at the thought of the pain the poor girl had to be in after being run into by Jet.

"that girl…" he continued pointlessly.

Levy was now facing the ground wincing in pain of being squished by someone probably two times bigger than her. She tried getting up but that was worthless since the boy was clearly too heavy for her to lift up.  
Jet, still sitting on top of Levy, was now rubbing his head wondering what had just happened to him. But then he noticed that the ground has a bit softer than he had expected so he decided to look down and see what was wrong. Then his eyes came into contact with some sky kissed blue hair he was then wondering what was _she_ doing on the ground also?

"Excuse me? Is it too much to ask that you get off of me? _Please?_" Levy winced under the boy in pain obviously trying to sustain a tear that was trying to escape from her.

Realization finally hitting Jet in the face like a slap he felt a blush creep on his cheeks as he rushed to his feet to offer a hand to the poor girl he unknowingly ran over.

She glared at the boy that was standing before her offering her a hand and she decided that since it _was_ a mistake she would not take it against him even though he had yet to apologize to her. While she accepted his hand and he helped her to her feet the young boy decided to speak up.

"I-I'm sorry about that I didn't see you there." He apologized while scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"It's fine; just try to watch out ok?" She said while giving him a friendly smile to try and release the tension that had crept its way around them. The young boy seemed to stare at her for a while not knowing what to do or say, he was simply dumfounded after seeing such a sweet, innocent smile on her child like face. She looked so cute to him. She noticed him staring and she gave out sort of a shy smile to him.

"Hey there! My names Droy!" a voice said out of nowhere interrupting the awkward silence.

"And the guy that just ran you over is Jet! By the way sorry for that he gets pretty distracted some times." Droy said scratching his cheek try to rid of his nervousness of talking to such a cute girl, now knowing why his friend was pretty quiet and staring awkwardly at her.  
while the two boys stared a bit a her she took the liberty of taking in their appearances. Jet had some sort of orange hair that oddly suited him, his body structure and his clothing was enough to give away that he was in some kind of sport or _sports._

Droy on the other hand had black hair with some weird hair sticking out and in to a curl, his body structure wasn't the same as Jet's but you could say he participated in a sport of some sort. She then decided to stop observing the two boys standing in front of her so she could tend to a few matters.  
"Nice to meet you Droy, Jet. And don't worry too much about it. " She said while giving them one of her best smiles with her hands clasped in behind her. The boys just stared for a moment and then nodded in agreement and muttered something she didn't bother to catch while she looked around as if looking for something.

"D-do you need help getting somewhere? W-we could show you around if you'd like?" Jet stammered while shaking his head a little trying to get his thoughts straight so he could talk properly and not make a fool of himself.

"Well I need to go to the principal's office; you see I'm new here." She stated while scratching her cheek trying to hide her frustration of the lack of knowledge of where she had to go.

"We can take you there!"Droy said getting excited of the thought of getting a chance to get to know the young lady a bit more.

"That is if you don't mind…" Jet said trying not to seem too pushy to the girl.

"I don't mind at all." She said while smiling towards them.

"Then, this way young lady." Jet and Droy said in unison ushering Levy the way towards the principal office.  
She smiled at their gesture and started her way towards the path they gestured to.

"Hey! You forgot to tell us your name!" Droy said while crossing his hands over his chest and pouting a bit.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I forgot! My name is Levy." She said scratching her arm out of embarrassment and trying to avoid their gaze.

"Well it's nice to meet you levy!" the boys said in unison smiling towards levy and wrapping their arms around each other in some sort of victory march after finding out her name. Then they started talking about some sport they were in and saying that Levy she go see them some time but she barely paid them much attention but nodded and smiled at them accepting their friendly invitations.

But she barely paid them much mind after that, her mind went somewhere else. Taking in her surroundings of where she would live for her last year of high school. Where she would graduate with people she didn't know. Then her thoughts went somewhere she had tried to avoid. And a short moment after she had yet another wakeup call from her thoughts. This one not being too easy as she winced in pain and she rubbed where it hurt trying to ease the pain. A moment later she caught a deep grumbling voice speak to her with a dull tone just like the taxi driver she had met this morning.

"Watch where you're walking _shrimp_."

All she could think was _'this isn't my day now is it?'_

* * *

**A/N : O: So what do you think!? Please ANY feedback is appreciated...  
****also this is my _second_ attempt at writing a fan fic so please try to go easy on my poor soul xD****  
But anyways! Thanks in advance if you DO review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

As she looked up to see who she had walked into all she could see was a tall shadow like figure towering over her. She suddenly felt goose bumps appearing on her pale skin from the slight fear she felt of only _looking_ at the shadow towering above her. He looked very tall and muscular, but then again everyone was tall next to her but that wasn't the point, he was taller than the average height. She kept looking at the figure as if searching for something, a face maybe. She then heard a low growl from the shadow as if disapproving her presence.

"Oye! Watch where you're going Gajeel!" Yelled an angry Jet while pointing at Gajeel.

"A-are you ok Levy?" asked a concerned Droy while he offered Levy a hand to get up.

But Levy ignored Droy's help and got up by herself as if trying to prove to that she can take care of herself. "I'm fine." She said with a serious tone as she glared at the boy in front of her. She tried to figure out what he was thinking but she soon found out that it wasn't as easy to read him. And Levy found that frustrating since she could read most people with just looking them in the eyes, but his eyes were different. They were a pair of red, emotionless eyes.

" 'Ain't my fault the midget can't watch where she's walking." Gajeel said crossing his arms over his chest and resuming his walk to where ever it was he was going.

Jet scoffed. " At least apologize to her!" he yelled angrily at his back.

"Sorry I couldn't see ya' there _shorty._" Gajeel mocked her while glancing over his shoulder and giving them one of his devilish grins.

"_You-_"

"It's fine, never mind him. I have to get to the principal's office, I'm already late." Levy interrupted a furious Jet trying to calm him down a bit. She then sneaked a glance to Gajeel's back. She wondered to herself if he was actually a student here; he seemed older than most but maybe it was because of his larger than average body build. Shaking her head slightly trying to gather up her wandering thoughts to focus on the matter at hand; finding her way to the principal's office.

"Oh right, it's this way." Jet said while ushering her in the direction of the principal's office.

"Oh no! Jet we're going to be late for our meeting!" Said Dory while almost yanking his hair off of his head.

Jet stared at the boy before he realized that he was right and a sudden panic filled the boy. They both then sent Levy an apologizing glance as she stared at them with a confusing look.

"Well can you at least tell me where to go before you leave?" she said while sharing a shy smile with the boys.

"Of course! Just follow this path and it's going to be the first building to your right!" Droy said while starting to run in place. "Sorry we have to get going now!" he said while running in the other direction.

"Yeah, maybe we could meet up for lunch or something and give you a tour?" asked then started running to catch up to Droy.

"Sure, why not?" Levy said while smiling and waving them off.

"See you later!" they both yelled over their shoulders towards her.

Levy then sighed to herself thankful that she could at least have a few moments by herself to take in the surrounding around her. She took a deep breath as if for the first time going outside in a long time to then stare at the beautiful blue sky. As she looked at the sky she couldn't help but just give it a cheerless smile thinking about her parents and how much she misses them and wishes they were here to cheer her on. But she knew that even if they weren't physically here they were watching over her where ever they really were.

Jumping as if just being scared she realized she was already going to be late for her meeting with her new guardian. She then proceeded to continue on the path she had been directed to follow. She looked at her surrounding noticing even more trees and she smiled to herself thinking it wasn't going to be as bad as she first thought it would be to transfer over to this academy. But then again what if she got a weird roommate? She shook that thought away after realizing she had arrived at the building where the principal's office was located. She stared at it in awe as she took in the sight of the huge banner hanging above her with the school name in logo as if even the banner itself was proud to be wearing what represented the school with very much pride.

She entered the building to be greeted by a beautiful woman with long, colorless hair yet beautiful hair. Levy can only assume she was the secretary by the professional way she was dressed.  
"Hello there! You must be Miss Levy, right?" the woman said while giving her one of the warmest smile she has seen, almost reminding her of a motherly smile.

Levy can only nod since she had seemed to be at a loss of words by only looking at the beautiful woman in front of her.

The woman giggled at the silly look Levy had on her face. "The master is in a meeting right now but it's bound to be over any minute now. You could take a seat if you'd like." The woman said graciously ushering her to some seats next to her desk. Levy only nodded and gave the woman a shy smile as she walked over to the chair.

When she sat down was when she noticed all sports banners and trophies located around the room with much pride to the Fairy Tail name. She stared in awe at the sight of so many trophies since she had never seen so many in one some place.

"I had the same reaction you did the first time I entered this building." The woman across from her said while smiling. "My name is Mirajane, nice to meet you." Mirajane said smiling warmly.

"Nice to meet you too." Levy gave her an equally friendly smile to her.

Right when Mirajane was about to strike up a conversation with the young girl a door flied open to reveal a small figure walk out of it.

"Oh master! Right on time! Miss Levy just got here." Mirajane said giggling a little to the small figure of her boss.

"Levy my dear! How was your ride here?" Makarov said with a huge grin and open arms towards Levy for a hug.

"It was… long" She replied cautiously and accepting the warm embrace of the long time family friend that had offered her an education and a home to go to.

"Good to hear it!" He said still grinning wildly at the young girl. "Now about the dorm…" He said trying to approach the topic cautiously while scratching his neck.

The look in her eyes turned worried at the thought of not being able to have a room to stay. What was possibly wrong with the room that he was so tense?

"Well it's not so much about the room but about the _roommate._" He said trying to avoid her gaze.

"What about her?" Levy asked with obvious concern in her tone.

"_Him_" Makarov said while coughing slightly trying to cover up his words.

"Excuse me?" Levy said giving Makarov a confused glared.

"Your roommate is a _he._" He said while trying to cover himself from any flying objects heading his way.

But Levy can only stare at him with confusing try to take in what was going on.

'_a he?'_

* * *

__**A/N: UH OOOOH! Who's it going to be!? O:  
****I wonder! *wink wink* *nudge nudge* xD  
****please tell me what you think! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Levy didn't know what to say or how to react. She just stared down at the small man standing in front of her with a dumbfounded look on her face. Makarov just stood there waiting for her reaction or for her to protest any moment now. But the young girl just stood there contemplating the thought of sharing a room with a boy she has never met before that would probably just make it even harder for her to maintain the room clean and organized. But she gave it a bit more thought; maybe it would be a good thing? This might just be a good distraction for her to keep her mind off things and it can be a good experience now that she thought about it. She just stood there in silence for a few more seconds before nodding as if agreeing with herself before making her next move.

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Fine." She said with a determined look in her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

The old man started "Now before y-" he suddenly paused now realizing what she had said opening his eyes wide.

Both him and Mirajane stared with quizzical looks at the girl for a few moments then looked at each other and back to the girl in front of them. They were both expecting the young girl to throw a tantrum after hearing that she had to share a room with a boy her age that she had never known in her life. But she proved them wrong and they both knew this wasn't going to be the last time she proves them wrong.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't have to argue _too_ much over this trivial matter!" Makarov said giving the girl a huge grin.

Levy only nodded in agreement still a bit in deep thought. Who would be this new roommate she would have to live with for a year? Will he be a bookworm like her? Or maybe even one of those jerks from the football or basketball team. She shook the thoughts from her head since she would figure out sooner or later, she didn't want to regret her decision before even giving the guy a chance.

Makarov then noticed her suit case behind her and inspected it with a curios look on his face. He shook his head in disapproval and then gave the girl a look that reminded her of her father when she did something silly.

"Dear, is that suit case mostly filled with books?" Makarov asked giving her a ashamed glare.

"Oh- uh, yes pretty much." She said scratching the back of her neck nervously almost knowing what the man was going to say next.

"And what about your clothes young lady?" He asked her with concern written all over his face.

"Well my old cloths were already pretty worn out so I decided to pick out the good ones and give away the rest to charity. I thought I could go shopping for clothes since there still is a week before class starts." She said trying to avoid his gaze knowing he was going to give her an intense gaze for her being so careless. The man just glared at the young girl before him for a while before he gave up and sighed.

"Fine _but_ you'll have to find at least 2 people to go with you. You can never be _too _careful in this ." He said dropping his gaze to the floor and crossed his hands on his chest trying to seem superior but pretty much failing because of his inferior height.

Levy gave him a warming smile. "Thank you so much! And I promise, if I don't find anybody then I won't go! You have my word." She said pointing her pinky at him waiting for him to link his pinky in response. Makarov did as she had expected and gave her a smile. He then took out some keys that had a number on them and handed them to levy.

"These are the keys to your dorm! They have the number engraved I trust you can handle finding it alone, after all you are very smart!" He said winking at her and then giving her a devilish grin.

"Thanks!" She giggled. "Well I'm off to my dorm! I have to leave my stuff there before I can go exploring!" She said heading towards the front doors. But a voice made her stop.

"Oh don't worry Dear! I'll have someone deliver that to your dorm!" said Mirajane from her desk.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Levy almost whispered to herself out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry! My brother loves doing favors for others! He thinks it's _manly_ of him." She said while covering her mouth with her hand to hide the silly giggle that came from the thought of her brother.

"Well if you say so." Levy said giving her a smile. "Thank you so much!" and with that she continued to the door. She looked over her shoulder to give them one last smile and a wave goodbye as she didn't know when would be the next time she would see them.

As she stepped outside she looked at her surroundings wondering where she should go next. She looked at her watch and saw that it was about to be lunch time so she decided she would try to go find Jet and Droy, they seemed nice enough to hang around. It's not like she had much of an option seeing that she didn't really know anybody else except that jerk that ran into her earlier. What was his name again? As she thought about the name she raised her index finger and placed it on her chin and looked at the sky. Ga… ga…el? Gary was it? She shook her head deciding that she would rather not remember the name of the unpleasant man she had encountered earlier.

She then noticed she was surrounded by many people gathered in groups, many of them were eating so she figured she was in the right place. She looked around to see where she could get some food since her stomach now started grumbling to protest against leaving this are with having something to eat first.

"You lost?" Levy jumped in surprise as the voice that came from behind her startled her. She looked behind her to find a young blonde girl with her hands on her hips and with a friendly smile on her face. She then turned around to come face to face with the young blonde girl.

"Yeah I'm new here and I don't really know where everything is." Levy responded scratching one of her cheeks and giving the blonde a shy smile.

"Well what a coincidence! I'm new here too!" She grinned. "My name's Lucy! Nice to meet you! Uh-" she said with a pause waiting for Levy to fill in the blank.

"Levy, nice to meet you too Lucy." She said shyly holding out her hand.

Lucy gladly reached for Levy's hand and shook it with confidence. Levy could only stare at her with awe. Levy wished she could be as confident as Lucy that could easily walk up to a complete strange and talk to them just like she did.

"I thought you were new since you looked as lost as I am, that's why I decided to come and talk to you. You know we can sort of understand each other since we don't know anybody." Lucy said while scratching the back of her neck out of embarrassment.

Levy giggled and her embarrassment. " Yeah I understand." She said warmly giving Lucy an approving smile. The Levy's stomach decided to remind her of how hungry she was at the moment. Lucy could only giggle a bit at the sound. "Do you know where I can get something to eat?" now it was Levy's turn to scratch her neck out of embarrassment while she asked.

"Yeah there's some sort of little store where you can buy some snacks, here I'll take you." Lucy said while grabbing levy's wrist softly and leading her the way to where she was talking about. Levy couldn't help the blush that crawled upon her face at the gesture. She wasn't to use to interacting with much people since she had spent most of her time in her room or in a library reading by herself.

A few moments passed and they arrived at the store it had a huge variety of snacks, candies, and drinks to choose from. The person at the cash register was a young girl that looked like a student with short purple hair. She seemed very friendly.

Across from the store in their usual spot was the 'famous' Laxus and his posse that was composed of Freed, Bixlow and the not so nice Evergreen which was trying to get Laxus' attention like usual.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Laxus said with a devilish grin spread across his face while he stared across from them towards the store.

"Looks like there is some new prey!" Said and overly excited Bixlow while he stared in the same direction as Laxus.

" What's so great about them? They're just new students, they probably don't even know the great Laxus' name let alone his supreme glory." Said Freed while giving a skeptical look at the young girls across from them.

"Yeah, they're not all that!" Growled Evergreen from in between her teeth jealousy in her eyes since she didn't have Laxus'attention.

"Yeah well I've never seen any girl with blue hair like that! And it does look _fine_ on her." Laxus said while looking Levy up and down to engrave her appearance in his mind. Evergreen hissed between her teeth obvious _jealousy_ growing in her eyes as she tried to come up with something to get his attention back.

"You said it Laxus! Why don't we go and introduce ourselves? You take the girl with blue hair and I take her friend, she seems to be interested in some cosplaying!" Bixlow said while laughing outrageously with his tongue out and eagerly waiting for Laxus' approval.

"Sounds nice _but_" Laxus' words made Bixlow halt before he began his way towards the two girls."We'll look for them tomorrow and invite them to the party. We're late." He said standing up from his chair and putting his hands in his pockets. Freed and Bixlow followed without hesitation but Evergreen stood her ground and yelled at their backs.

"Go on ahead without me! I'll be there in a minute." She said to them but staring at the two girls laughing with each other having their meals.

"Suit yourself." Laxus said still walking and without even bothering to look at her. He just continued on his way his Freed and Bixlow behind him.

After seeing that Laxus and the boys were out of sight she started walking towards the two girls with hate, jealousy, and determination in her eyes. She was going to make them stay away from her beloved Laxus one way or another. Even if she has to get her hands dirty.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Before you say anything I knooooow I am updating ridiculously fast. BUT! I am doing so _because _I want to try and get through most or maybe even all of the story before school starts. And well you know... laziness and whatnot...  
But anyways! I didn't really like this chapter! But I didn't have any better idesa so I tried to make it interesting!  
HEY! Don't judge.. I tried!  
And yes there is more GaLe to come! I just don't want to rush into things! just be patient pleeaase!  
And I _will_ introduce Levy's roommate next chapter! Who is it you ask!? Well... I don't knooooww *giggles*  
Also thanks for the support guys! I give you all a virtual hug! \(^^)/ **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

As Evergreen made her way towards the two unknowing girls she cursed to herself mumbling something about 'stuck up brats' and 'nobodies'. She took that time to observe the girls carefully to figure out their flaws and try to come up with some good insults to hit them where it really hurt.

Evergreen now stood in front of the table where the two young girls were located enjoying their food and their pleasant conversation. She scoffed when she noticed the two girls were too occupied with each other to even notice Evergreen approach them. She then decided to steal their attention away from each other before she got sick of hearing their ridiculous conversation.

Evergreen then slammed her hand on the picnic style table. She herself winced a little in surprise of the sound, she hadn't expected it to be so loud, was she really that angry? She shook the thought away so she could focus on the two nuisances in front of her.

"Who do you two think you are!?" She yelled glaring at the two girls that were staring at her with obvious confusion in they're eyes. She growled in between her teeth with frustration.

"What's your problem?" Lucy said with a fierce tone towards the brunette towering over them.

"My problem is you two." She said while crossing her hands on her chest. Her pose soundly shifted as if in defense. She hadn't expected the sass she was given by the blond but she then noticed the look on the bluenette, she looked sort of nervous or maybe even _scared._ She obviously hasn't had any experience with defending herself so Evergreen's attention shifted towards the smaller girl. And with an evil smirk on her face she commenced her attack on the girl who dared steal Laxus' attention.

"Are you lost little girl? This is a high school not an elementary school." Her smirk grew a bit when she noticed the bluenette wince at the comment. '_Looks like I hit a nerve.'_ She thought to herself.

"What's the matter? You want me to call your mommy for you little girl?" She said while leaning over to get closer to Levy to observe the girl up close, to see her squirm in her seat while she thought of something to answer her with. But she didn't need to answer since Lucy saw the trouble the smaller girl was in she decided to step in and defend Levy herself.

"What about you? You got lost on the way to the senior center old hag?" Lucy said slamming her hands on the table awhile standing up to get to eye level with the girl to show Evergreen she wasn't going to get away with this so easily. Evergreen's glare intensed towards Lucy as if waiting until she broke in half like a leaf. But much to her surprise Lucy didn't budge she was determined to defend herself and her friend if needed.

"You think you're funny _Blondie_?" Evergreen said almost hissing like a snake with a killer tone in her voice and ferocious eyes determined to break the two girls that had ruined her day.

"What's your problem!? We haven't done anything to you! We've never even seen you before!" Lucy almost yelled at the brunette with equal determination in her eyes.

Levy could only stare at the two girls going at it in front of her. She didn't know what to say let alone do to stop the bickering girls. She felt like she had to help Lucy, pull her own weight. But she hadn't a single clue to what to say. She continued staring at the girls only waiting to see if she could jump in and help overcome the obstacle known as Evergreen.

"My problem!? My problem is that two little stuck brats like you think you can steal away my Laxus!" She yelled throwing her arms to her sides and tightening her fists making her knuckles trun slightly white at the pressure.

"Who's that? We don't even know who you're talking about lady!" Lucy said growing frustrated at the fact that this _girl,_ if you can even call her that with all the makeup she was wearing she looked like a… , was arguing with them over someone they didn't even know.

"C-come one Lucy, let's just go. T-this isn't worth out time." Levy stuttered out of the nervousness trying to avoid the intense glare that Evergreen was giving her.

Lucy puffed her cheeks realizing Levy was right, she wasn't worth their time. Lucy, without a word, grabbed Levy's wrist for a second time today and just stomped away frustrated with the brunette they were leaving behind gladly. Levy spared Evergreen one last look over her shoulder wondering what had they done wrong? They hadn't talked to any boys since they sat down to eat and chat. Levy just shook the thought from her mind and focused on the furious Lucy that had a tight grip on her wrist while she almost dragged Levy along.

"Lucy it's ok. It's probably just a misunderstanding. Maybe she just confused us with some other girls." Levy said trying to calm Lucy down while scratching her cheek nervously with her free hand.

Lucy let a breath out she didn't know she was holding as she let go of her grip on Levy's wrist as well. "You're right. I just got a little carried away when I saw you were having such a hard time." She said scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment. Levy only gave her a apologetic stare, she felt guilty that Lucy had to defend her throughout their encounter with that evil lady.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I-I just didn't know what to do!" Levy said while biting her lower lip trying to hold back the tears that threaten to come out.

Lucy opened her eyes in shock. But an understanding look settled in her eyes as she gave Levy a sweet smile in attempt to comfort the girl a bit. And out of nowhere Lucy gave Levy a much welcome embrace as another attempt to calm her down. Levy's eyes shot wide open at the gesture but then as she felt comfort in the warm embrace she just accepted it and returned the gesture to her new found friend. She knew it sounded ridiculous as they had just met but she felt like she had known Lucy for more than an hour as they had just clicked almost instantly when they met.

Lucy then decided to break up the embrace and look Levy in the eyes to see if she had done a good job in comforting her. She then smiled seeing the relieved look on Levy's child like face. She didn't like it when Levy had a sad look, it doesn't suit her personality especially her cute face.

"Do you want to go get some tea or something?" Lucy asked breaking the comforting silence around them.

"No it's ok. I think I'll just go to my room. I haven't had the _best _day and I'd like to start reading this new book I just got." She said while scratching her cheek in embarrassment.

"It's ok! You already told me about your obsession with reading!" Lucy said while hiding her small giggle behind her hand. "I'll just find something else to do; do you have a cell phone?" Lucy said while grabbing her cell phone from her pocket eagerly.

"Oh-uh, yeah." Levy said while grabbing hers.

The two girls exchanged their numbers and then went their own ways.

As Lucy was walking away she then remembered something and turned around facing Levy but continued walking backwards. "You have to text me with the details of that roommate of yours!" Lucy said while sending a wink towards and grinning devilishly that sent a shiver down Levy's spine.

Levy giggled nervously. "Ok." She said while waving Lucy off once more before she continued her way towards her dorm. The memory of having to share a room with a boy had her getting nervous. She had nearly forgotten about that with everything that just happened. And with that back in her mind every step that she took made her even more nervous at the thought that soon she would meet the person she would live with. She tried distracting herself about that by thinking in her new book and how eager she was to start it already, to get lost in her own world and be able to break free from the this cruel reality. And with that in mind replacing her previous thoughts she almost began to skip towards her room.

But now that she stood in front of the door of her new room she got nervous almost immediately at the sight. She slowly got her key from her pocket and proceeded to unlock and open the door. She slowly opened the door as if she was in a horror movie looking for the killer. With the door half open she spotted what seemed to be an empty bed. She assumed it was hers since she soon spotted her luggage near it. She continued to enter the room and she immediately saw a dark sleeping figure on the bed close to the door. She slowly started walking towards her side as if trying not to wake up a sleeping dragon.

Suddenly she felt something furry brush against her leg she leaped and let out a small shriek. She automatically placed her hands over her mouth as if trying to hide the fact that that shriek came from her. She then sneaked a glance at the bed with the sleeping figure to see that he hadn't budged a bit. She sighed in relief.

She then decided to look at what had caused her shriek. Her eyes fell on a small black cat with a scar near it's left eye. She felt relief come over her at the sight of the cute cat at her feet. She bent over to pet it; the cat started purring at the gesture and earned a giggle from Levy.

Levy continued on her way towards her bed, she grabbed a few items from her bag and looked around the room to locate the bathroom. As soon as she located it a small smile spread on her face at the thought of taking a relaxing shower.

After at least 15 minutes Levy was out of the shower and drying herself off. She liked the feeling of being clean especially if she was going to read afterwards. It always made her feel better no matter what had happened during the day. And boy, had she had a rough first day! First with the long car ride, the rude taxi driver, bumping into Jet and Droy although they had been nice, the encounter with Evergreen, and then she remembered the other guy she had bumped into during her arrival. What was his name again? After she had dried off and put on a white t-shirt, a bit over sized for her but she wanted to be comfy while she read, and some come black shorts that were barely visible because of the t shirt.

She exited the bathroom and made her away across the room to her side and sat on her bed to look in her suitcase full of books looking for a specific new book she was itching to start reading already. The black cat she had seen earlier had made his away to her side. She wondered about the rues about having pets, wasn't there a rule that said you couldn't have pets? But her train of thought soon broke as the black cat tried to get her attention by brushing against her. She giggled and pet the cat for a few moments before a low grumble and some movement from the other side of the room made her realize she wasn't alone. She watched the black figure move and sit up right rubbing the back of his head. She could only stare at the familiar figure and she couldn't help but think that she had seen this shadowy figure before. But where?

The figure then realized the small form of a girl sitting across from him with his cat. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of the tiny girl in front of him.

She could only stare at those familiar red eyes, then the sight of the toothy grin. Where had she seen him before?

"Well, look what he have here." The low voice came from the dark figure with what seemed of amusement in his voice. Levy's eyes shot wide open at the voice, she then realized where she had seen him before, the rude guy she had bumped into this morning!

She couldn't believe it. Out of all the people she could have gotten as a roommate she had to get _him._

He could only grin at the thought of how much fun he would have messing around with the a sweet, innocent little girl that had the rotten luck to get _him_ as a roommate.

'_And I thought today couldn't get any worse!' _she thought to herself.

He saw the shocked look on the girls face and couldn't help the devilish grin that crept on his face.

'_Gihihi'_

* * *

**A/N: WOOOW! That was even harder to write than a I thought! But I liked it! What do you guys think?  
**_  
_**At least I finally revealed her roommate and let Gajeel make an appearance! :DD  
**

**And I just _had_ too include lily here! Besides he helps a bit with something I'm planning to do ;DD**

**Also I want to thank everyone that has followed, favorited, and reviewed!(did I already thank you guys for that?oh well, whatever xD) Every time I see a notification in my email about it I get excited and super happy and it makes me want to write aloooot more! So THANKS! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"YOU!?" Levy yelled pointing a finger at Gajeel. Gajeel and Lily both winced at the sound of her high voice as she screamed at him.

"Oye try to keep it down Shrimp." Gajeel said sending a glare across the room towards the girl.

"My name isn't _Shrimp_ it's Levy." She said crossing her arms and looking away from Gajeel. He could only scoff at the girl.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he said grinning with obvious amusement in his eyes.

'_Ugh,_ _the nerve…_' Levy's eye started twitching in frustration at the thought that _he_ would be her roommate for the year. She could only imagine all the moments where he would insult her height, her passion for books, her reading glasses and her _h_e_ight_! She tried to hold back a scoff at the thought but it escaped her mouth.

"Looks like I did." He smirked wildly. He then saw that Lily was next to her and his eyes shot wide open at the sight.

"OYE! You better not be trying to steal _my _cat Shorty!" Gajeel yelled while pointing a finger at the girl. She stared at him in confusion and a few seconds later she realized what he was talking about and she looked down to see the calmly sleeping cat next to her.

"Oh, him? He just wanted me to pet-"

"Hands off!" He yelled from across the room.

"Looks like you have a soft spot for the cat…" Levy said with a devilish look on her face at the thought that she could black mail him with this piece of information.

"I don't have a soft spot he's just _my_ cat." Gajeel said with a possessive tone in his voice and his eye twitching in frustration.

"Wait a second, isn't there a rule against having pets on campus?" She said while holding up a finger close to her mouth deep in thought.

Gajeel winced at the realization that she could easily rat him out and get his cat taken away.

Levy noticed his body tense up and she stole a glance at his biceps and noticed he had more muscle than she had thought at first. She blushed a bit when she caught herself thinking about that and shook the thoughts away. Then feeling the cat brush against her she looked down and giggled at the friendly gesture from the cat.

"What's his name? " She almost whispered but Gajeel was able to catch the question with his sharp hearing.

"It's Lily." He said while looking away and scratching his cheek.

Levy giggled at the name. "Isn't that a girl's name?" She said while trying to hide her grin with her hand.

Gajeel winced a little at the words. "It's not a girl's name." He almost growled through his teeth while trying to avoid looking at the girl.

Levy couldn't help but giggle some more at the defensiveness coming from what seemed to be a big brute at only implying that his cat had a girly name. Gajeel shot the girl an evil looking glare as if his intention was to kill her by only looking at her.

Levy raised both her hands in front of her defensively trying to calm him down. "It's ok I was just kidding." She said with a nervous smile. Gajeel mumbled something about 'stupid_ small people' _but luckily Levy didn't catch that.

"What happened to his eye?" She asked curiously while petting softly near the scar on the cats face.

Gajeel immediately sat up and gave her a huge grin and a proud look in his eyes while he looked at his cat. "I found him after he had gotten into a fight with some other cats that were to scared to fight 'em alone!" He said while his grin grew bigger, if it was possible. "That's when I decided he would be my cat! He's the strongest and bravest out there!" He said while pointing at Lily, Lily only looked at him and sort of rolled his eyes at his ridiculous owner but then laid his head down again to continue his nap.

Levy looked at Gajeel in disbelief at what he had just said but decided not to argue with the stubborn guy. She continued to pet Lily and let her gaze fall on the sleeping cat beside her.

"Are you going to tell the old man about Lily?" Gajeel said with his tone turning serious out of nowhere as he let his gaze fall on the small girl across the room. She contemplated her answer while she looked at the innocent creature laid next to her. Her eyes then suddenly shot wide open with an idea and a smirk crept on her face. Gajeel winced at the look on her face, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

" I won't tell… _but." _She said while looking at the now nervous boy in front of her. "If you go shopping with me and my friend _and _carry my bags back here." She said with an evil smile on her face at the sight of the growling boy in front of her.

"_fine_" Gajeel growled through his teeth. The nerve of that Shrimp blackmailing him! '_she better enjoy this while it lasts' _he thought to himself while a grin spread on his face after thinking of a few ways to get back at Shorty.

Levy gave him a huge smile from across the room to try and easy the tension the boy was giving of from his anger towards her at the moment. He snorted looking away trying not to look at her mocking smile.

Gajeel then stood up from his bed to get some of his personal items. After had gotten his stuff he made his way towards the bathroom. Levy only observed the boy while he grabbed his things and made his way across the room. Gajeel felt her looking at him and looked over his shoulder to give her a mocking smile.

"Ya' like what you see Shrimp?" He said with amusement in his eyes.

Levy felt her cheeks warm up from the blush that had taken a place on her cheeks from her embarrassment at being caught staring at him. He grinned at her embarrassment and then continued his way towards the bathroom to take his shower.

Levy shook away any and all thoughts about what had just happened and made herself comfortable to begin reading her new book. She laid herself on her stomach with her legs up and a pillow to help her support her chest. She felt Lily crawl on her back and making himself comfortable on her lower back. She giggled at the warmth that came from the cat and how soft and almost weightless he felt. His paws started kneading at the back of her t-shirt. She winced a little after one of his claws had found her skin but she was thankful her t-shirt was as big as it was.

She decided to focus on her book. She started reading and minutes flew by like they were seconds to her. And after about 15 minutes Gajeel had come out of the shower shirtless in an attempt to mock Levy and her 'innocence' but soon found out that she was in her own world as she read the book in front of her. He tried making a few loud noises in attempt to break her loose from her book but he failed. He sighed in defeat and decided to make his way across the room and behind the girl to try and look over her and see what she was reading that had her in such a trance.

He leaned over a little so that he was over her head and he tried to read a little of the text but since there was so much and it was even smaller than he had thought he wasn't quite able to read it. He let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and since he was so close to the girl his breath startled her. She jumped up in surprise and hit her head with Gajeel's chin. Levy hissed in pain and rubbed the spot on her head that had made contact with his chin but her eyes shot wide open at a sudden 'thump' that came from behind her. She sat up instantly at the sound trying to look over the side of the bed to the ground and see what she had hit.

She was surprised when she saw Gajeel on the floor. And she tried to make her way towards him to see if he was ok and help him in any way she could.

"I'm so sorry Gajeel are you o-" she was cut off short since her foot had gotten tangled in the blanket and made her trip and fall on top of Gajeel .

Levy winced in pain once again at the fall. Her eyes were blood shot at the headache she just got she felt her head spinning for moment before she regained her senses. She placed her hands in front of her to try and lift herself up when she noticed the warmth coming from what she was touching. She opened her eyes to see Gajeel under her. She leaped from the sudden realization that she had fallen on him in an awkward position. She tried to wiggle her way off but a voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you Shrimp." He said with an aggravated voice as he clenched his fists at his sides as if trying to fight something.

Levy's entire face lit up a bright red as she realized what he was trying to say without giving away to much information.

The two could only stare at each other as if trying to figure out who would move first.

* * *

**A/N: Weeeeeeeell!I know you guys have been wanting to see some GaLe moment soooo there you have it! Like it? xD**

**I was fangirling so much when I wrote it...**

**I drew some fan art for how I imagined levy reading her book! the link is in my profile! If you're interested check it out! ;DD**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

After a few moments they were able to fix their little dilemma. And they sat there in an awkward silence while avoiding looking at each other. But Gajeel, being him, stood up first and let his gaze fall on the small girl that still sat there on the floor.

"Let's just forget this happened." He started off scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. He felt his cheeks warm up a little and tried to repress it so she wouldn't see.

She sat there staring at him and having to raise her head more than normal at his height. She squinted her eyes to try and focus on his cheeks as she could see the faintest track of light pink on his tan skin. He instantly turned around to head towards his bed.

"Agreed." She said in vain since his previous comment was more of a command than a suggestion. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and decided to get back to her book. As she stood she felt the awkward silence of the room sink in and tensed at the grasp of the situation.

However she decided to ignore the awkwardness by reading her book. She plopped herself on her bed just like before the little incident. As she tried to get lost in her book she was soon aware that her mind kept tracking off from her book and back to the guy lying on his bed across the room from her.

After a few minutes of battling with herself to try and concentrate on her book she gave up by letting out a sigh that had come out louder than she had expected. She felt a little movement from the other bed.

"Whatch'a readin' shrimp?" said the low grumble of a voice from Gajeel trying to ease the tension between them.

Levy looked at him with wide eyes and slight confusion at the question. "Oh it's a new novel." She said while closing the book and slightly rubbing the cover.

"No wonder it has ya frustrated over there. With all the drama and stuff it must have." He said scoffing to the side at the thought of having to read a novel with all the girly, sissy and weird stuff that happens in them.

"Uh yeah." She said scratching her cheek trying to hide the fact that the book wasn't what had her frustrated like that in the first place.

The small girl unexpectedly started looking around the room trying to locate something. Gajeel quickly picked up on the girl's actions and looked at her with confusion written on his face.

"What's wrong Shorty?"He said while raising an eye brow at Levy.

The small girl's eyes fell on the windows to her left and he saw her eyes get wider while she started her was towards the window. He followed her with his gaze wondering what she was up to. He then decided to go to the window where she was currently located looking outside. Gajeel was getting frustrated with the small girl that wasn't answering his questions.

"Oye! What's got your panties in a knot Shorty?" he said forwarding his brows in mild anger.

"Did you leave this window open!?" she started at Gajeel. He noticed desperation and a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Why? "He said stumbling on his words for no reason.

"Well I don't see Lily anywhere in the room!" Levy stated while she swung her hips to one side and crossed her hand. He got a bit distracted by the swing of her hips but Gajeel caught his thoughts before they slipped away from him.

Gajeel couldn't distract himself that easily with the possibility of his cat outside on his own and on a risk to be caught and taken away. His eyes widened at the final comprehension of the situation. His cat could be taken away! Gajeel abruptly commenced to panic and dig in his stuff to find a pair of shoes so he could proceed to look for _his_ cat outside.

"I'll help." The small understanding toned voice came from behind him.

However he ignored her in his attempt to find his shoes but quickly grew impatient and decided that it wasn't cold outside and made his way to the door.

He felt a pair of small feet follow not so far behind him and he stopped immediately almost making Levy walk into him for a second time today. She looked up at him with wide pleading eyes to let her help him in his search for his cat.

"Fine." He mumbled then continuing towards the door with Levy not so far behind. He would need all the extra help he can get to find his beloved cat.

They started their search around their building since they were on a second floor Lily could have easily jumped to the ground and could have wandered somewhere , hopefully, close by.

"He couldn't have gone that far right?"The concerned voice came from Levy that was close by Gajeel. But he didn't pay much attention to the girl as he was fully focused on locating Lily as soon as possible.

"We should probably split up. We could find him faster if we did." Levy said trying to help out as much as she could.

She only got a mumble from Gajeel but took it as a mumble of approval anyways. She sighed and made her way towards the other side where they hadn't looked yet where she would hopefully find a trace of Lily or maybe even the cat himself.

She looked around squinting her eyes since it was already dark it was hard to see and since there was barely any light on this side it made her job a lot harder.

Out of the blue she heard something move around in the nearby bushes. She made her way towards the suspicious bush trying not scare whatever it was that had moved the bush, hopefully it would be Lily. But with her luck she doubted it would be that easy to find him.

As she approached it a squirrel came running out to a nearby tree. Levy jumped and placed one hand over her heart and started to breathe a little deeper trying to calm herself down.

She jumped again at hearing some voices nearby; they were apparently making their way towards where Levy was located. Levy's cheeks went bright red when she realized how she was dressed and looked around desperately trying to find a decent place to hide herself. The last thing that she wanted was to be even more humiliated than she already had been today.

Apparently Levy couldn't think of anything better and figured that her only option was to hide in the brush in front of her.

As the voices got closer she heard a familiar feminine voice.

Evergreen.

Levy knew that voice. She had no doubt in her mind. It _was _her. But along with Evergreen's familiar voice was a unfamiliar one. A masculine voice. Who could that be? It had to be someone tolerant to hang around Evergreen for more than a few hours. Levy rolled her eyes of the thought of all the mean comments Evergreen could get out in a long amount of time.

But as the voice started getting closer Levy found herself getting nervous and decided to sit down in a more comfortable position and keep still as much as she could.

"So Evergreen, I've been meaning to ask you. What did you do after we left you behind today?" The masculine voice more commanded rather than asked.

"I just had to settle some business. Nothing to worry yourself about Laxus." Evergreen said with a weird tone in her voice as she leaned over the blonde flirtatiously.

Levy focused on the blonde for a moment. '_So _that's_ Laxus, huh?' _she thought to herself.

"And by that do you mean you went to try and scare off the cute new bluenette and the blonde?" He said raising a brow at Evergreen in amusement while he stopped in his tracks to take a better look at her right in front of the bush where Levy was located.

Levy's eyes widened when she realized they were talking about Lucy and her. She tried to keep herself calm and in place to not make any noise that would grab their attention since they found their selves so close to her.

Evergreen hissed between her teeth at the thought of the two brats she encounter earlier that day. She then looked at Laxus. "So what if I did?" She asked giving him a death glare as if trying to send him the message that he was hers and nobody else's.

He chuckled in amusement at the overly possessive naïve girl in front of him. "You out of all people should know better. When I want something I'll get it no matter what or who opposes." He said while running a hand through his golden locks. Evergreen almost growled at the words. "And I have already set my sights on that cute little bluenette." He said giving Evergreen a warning glare that told her to back off if she knew what was good for her.

Evergreen lowered her head to look at her feet and placed her hands to her sides with fists clenched so hard that it made her knuckles turn slightly whiter. As she was about to open her mouth to retort to the blonde's previous comment she was cut off by a low voice.

"You talkin' about Shrimp?" Said Gajeel as he approached the pair sending a glare towards Laxus for some _unknown_ reason.

Laxus gave Gajeel a smirk saying that he wasn't intimidated.

"Who's this so called _Shrimp?_" Laxus asked amusedly as he crossed his arms.

"About yai high." He said while making a hand gesture of her height. Levy winced as he made it even smaller than it was suppose to. "Short bright blue hair, pale skin, and looks like she belongs in elementary school." He said while glancing around his surroundings looking for the said girl.

"Yeah, apparently we are talking about Shrimp. Why do you ask? Do you also have an interest? She does seem interesting." He said while rubbing his chin with his fingers in deep thought, probably about the bluenette.

Levy felt her cheeks turn red and thanked God she was hidden from sight of the three people she was hiding from.

Gajeel raised a brow trying to register the last question and then giggled a little and that giggle gradually grew into a roaring laughter, it almost seemed like a dragon. He wiped a fake tear from his eye as he tried to settle down.

"Interested in Shorty? Na!" He laughed a bit before continuing. "She's just my roommate." He said still holding his stomach from the pain that came because of his laughter. Levy gave Gajeel a death glare despite that he couldn't see.

Laxus' eyes widened in confusement then his glare suddenly turned fierce after he grasped the situation.

"Oh really?" He said with a frustrated tone.

Gajeel raised a brow at the boy then grinned in amusement. "You afraid I might steal your love interest pretty boy?" Gajeel said while his amused grin grew larger on his face and he brushed his long black locks with his big rough hand. Levy flushed a little at the thought.

"Not at all." He stated while replacing his frustrated glare with a cocky grin. "I doubt such a small fragile girl like her will be interested in a big brute like you." He continued.

"What can I say? Girls prefer bad boy instead of some pansy pretty boys" Gajeel grinned wildly at the blonde trying to tease him into a 'friendly' brawl. Levy felt her cheeks heat up at the comment.

Laxus winced at the comment and was about to step forward and retort to Gajeel but he felt a hand tug at him from behind.

"_He's_ not worth it." Evergreen said while giving Gajeel a death glare. Gajeel easily brushed of the glare from the girl.

Laxus scoffed to the side. He turned around on his heel and headed off somewhere else Evergreen not far behind.

Gajeel waited until the pair were out of sight.

"Oye! Shrimp I know you're around here! I felt you glaring at me while I teased you!" Gajeel said while fisting his hands and placing them on his hips. He felt some movement from a bush and let his gaze fall on the sight of blue hair coming from behind the bush.

Levy felt really embarrassed after she was caught 'eavesdropping' when she was actually hiding.

"I-I" She stumbled on her words.

"Did you see any track of Lily?" he asked cutting her off.

She blinked a few times before she shook her head at Gajeel.

He sighed as if in defeat. "I guess we'll just have to look more tomorrow." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess." Levy said while shrugging her shoulders uncertain about what to say.

"Come on lets go to the room and get some rest." He turned on his heel and headed towards the entrance to the building. Levy only followed in awkward silence as they made their way towards their room.

All the way towards their room there was an awkward silence that made Levy get a bit nervous. But the silence didn't seem to bother Gajeel so she just decided to ignore it.

As they got to their door Gajeel opened the room door to only have taken one step inside and immediately stop in his tracks. Levy walked straight into his back since she was looking to the floor while she walked. Levy rubbed her nose while she tried to look around Gajeel to see what had made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Are ya kiddin' me Lily!?" He said while stomping over towards the cat that was peacefully taken a nap on Levy's bed. Levy looked dumbstruck at the sight of the cat they had been desperately looking for now sleeping on her bed.

Gajeel grabbed Lily to lift him to eye level and give the cat a death glare. You could almost say that the cat rolled his eyes to his owner as if saying he was over reacting.

"Maybe he snuck back in while we went outside." Levy said while sitting on her bed and pointing at the still open window. Gajeel grunted to himself at the thought that he _still_ hasn't closed the window.

Levy laid in her bed now getting herself comfortable to go to sleep since it was getting late.

Gajeel grabbed the cat and hugged it close to him."D-don't do that to me again!" he stumbled on his words as if trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Levy sat up a bit to look at the boy and giggled before letting her head fall on the pillow once more.

"I'm NOT crying!" Gajeel stated wiping his eyes with the back of his hand still holding Lily close. The cat rolled it's eyes once more.

After calming himself down Gajeel made his way to his bed and plopped himself down with Lily curled up on his chest purring and kneading his shirt.

"Gajeel." Levy said from her bed.

"What?" He said coldly.

"Close the window." Levy retorted sighing a little.

Gajeel grumbled something about 'little people' and stomped his way towards the window and slammed it shut.

Levy giggled to herself and she heard Gajeel scoff at the sound of her giggle.

"Good night." She almost whispered but was clearly audible in the quiet room.

She didn't hear a response but she didn't care and then she slowly felt herself drift to sleep.

"Night." He grumbled as low as he could as if so she couldn't hear.

A smiled placed itself on her face as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really hard for me to write ;-; **

**First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! :D I hope this new year brings every single one of you happiness, good fortune and health to you and your loved ones! :D 3**

**Second: I got a major writers block. BUT I somehow made it through! I sort of liked this chapter even though I feel like it dragged slowly on for a little but then it picked up and then dragged some more and then finally picked itself up xD  
**

**What do you guys think? /:**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

It had been two days since her arrival to Fairy Tail Academy and Levy could already feel at home. Everyone was pretty friendly and sociable except for a few. However Levy enjoyed the little time she had spent here already. She felt like she could be at peace. Sure every now and then she would _have_ to go back to her room and get bombarded with height jokes by Gajeel but she had Lily to comfort her in those moments. It wasn't that bad either since she found some soft spots to joke Gajeel about, like his infinite love towards his cat. And even with the jokes and the teasing that happened between Gajeel and herself she found herself enjoying that time, it felt comforting in some sort of weird way.

Levy now found herself sitting under a tree with its shade protecting and cooling her off from the sun's harmful rays. She was finally able to read her book without getting too distracted by wandering thoughts that ran through her head. Levy was about roughly half way through her book despite the difficulties she had the other day with focusing but when she could focus she almost lost herself in its absorbing story line, classical cliché sort of thing.

"There you are Levy!" Lucy chirped while she sat down close to the bluenette giving her a toothy grin.

"Hey there Lucy!" Levy said while returning the friendly smile.

"Are we still going shopping toady?" Lucy asked Levy while clapping her hands in front of her face and a little sparkle in her eyes.

Levy smiled towards the blonde. "Yep!" She chirped.

"Good! I'll go tell Natsu." She said while standing up and brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

Levy giggled and gave Lucy a sheepish glare. "You sure have been spending a lot of time with Natsu lately Lucy." Levy said while poking Lucy's leg.

Lucy's cheek began to glow with a light pink color on them. Levy giggled at her embarrassment.

"It's not like that Levy!" the blonde said while shaking her hands in front of her in a disapproving manner. "He still has some issues he has to deal with some other girl." Lucy said while looking to her side with a sad look on her face. "It's not that I don't like him but I don't want to rush into things you know?" she said while looking back to her friend trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Levy gave her friend a comforting smile and stepped closer to the blonde with arms wide open as an invitation for an embrace.

Lucy replied with a shy smile and accepted the invitation to embrace her newly found best friend.

After a few moments of the warm, friendly embrace they separated and gave each other equally friendly smiles and happy gazes.

"Well I'll go get Natsu to get ready so we can leave later, ok?" Lucy said.

"Sure, I have to go get ready myself." Levy said while standing up and looking down at what she was wearing. She sighed to herself while swinging her hands softly hitting her sides in frustration.

Lucy giggled at the laziness the bluenette was demonstrating. It was obvious that she just wanted to sit down and continue her book but it was better to get the shopping out of the way now before it was too late for them.

"Alright then let's get going!" Lucy chirped as she turned around to look for the pink haired boy.

"I'll text you when I'm ready!" Levy yelled at the back of the blonde.

Lucy looked over her shoulder nodding and waving at her friend. Levy sighed and made her way towards her dorm embracing the peaceful breeze that hit her face lightly and made her hair dance wildly while she walked. When suddenly the thought of the deal she had made with Gajeel. A wicked grin crept on her face at the memory of making the deal. He would have to accompany the girls and Natsu _and_ carry her bags. '_This is going to fun!'_she thought to herself as she let her head tilt up and gaze at the clear sky.

As she opened the door that led to her room her eyes fell on Gajeel's snoozing form thrown on the bed with Lily curled up beside him. She sighed to herself; it seemed like every time she came to her room she would find herself with a sleeping Gajeel and Lily. But as she stared for a few more seconds she giggled softly to herself after realizing how cute the scene actually was. They seemed so peaceful and satisfied by their own company.

Levy shook her head so she could focus on getting ready to go to the mall. She knew Gajeel wouldn't take too long in getting ready since he didn't seem to care what others thought about him. Levy sighed as she wished she could be that carefree at times.

She grabbed her clothes and stepped into the bathroom to take a short warm shower. After a few minutes she stepped out to dry herself and get dressed. As she stepped out she saw Lily approach her. She bent down to his level and started stroking him from head to tail. Lily loved the sensation of the small blue haired girl stroking his short black fur. He purred. She giggled and gave the feline a smile.

"He seems to have taken a Likin' to ya'." Said a low sleepy voice. Levy looked up to see Gajeel sitting up on his bed facing her way.

She looked back to the feline and a shy smile grew on her face. She looked at the cat with caring eyes just like a mother would look at her child.

"Yeah well I've taken a liking to him as well." She said while stroking the Lily one more time before she stood up and swung her hips in a way that Gajeel found quite distracting.

"That reminds me! We're going shopping today Gajeel! And you know what that means!" Levy said while crossing her arms in front of her and giving Gajeel a mischevious smile with amusement written in to her eyes. Gajeel mumbled to himself.

"Fine." He hissed through his teeth. He stood up to look for some more decent looking cloth. It seemed a little odd to Levy that he had just succumbed without any fighting or bickering. She gave him a questionable look.

He felt her looking at him so he looked back to her over his shoulder. "What?" He said dully.

Levy kept her questionable gaze firm. "Is something wrong?" She asked without even realizing the words slip through her lips. Gajeel winced a little at the sudden question. She instantly covered her mouth with her pale hand after comprehending that he might have felt like she was prying a little more than she was suppose to.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." she almost whispered but was audible to Gajeel's sharp ears.

"It's fine I just had a rough day." He grumbled trying to avoid her apologetic brown eyes while he scratch the back of his neck.

"If you don't want to go shopping I-"

"It's ok, a deals a deal Shrimp." He said while taking of his shirt in front of Levy. Levy's face turned bright red.

"Hey! Don't get undressed in front of me!" Levy whaled out to Gajeel who gave her a questionable gaze.

"Oh right, I can't change here because you're a girl." He said scratching his cheek as he fell into deep thought looking to some unknown place.

"And what is _that _suppose to mean!?" She asked the boy furiously while swinging her hip to the side. Gajeel found that motion _to_ distracting for his own liking. And the fact that she was now all dressed up, at least more than Gajeel had grown accustomed to see, to go to the mall had him taking a good second look at the small bluenette.

Gajeel shook his head to get it out of the gutter it was threatening to throw itself in after looking intently at her movement and how she was dressed.

"I was just joking Shrimp! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" He said turning on his heel to head towards the bathroom and continue to change.

Levy puffed her cheeks out in frustration and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

However she decided to go comb her hair a little in an attempt to control the craziness that was known as her hair. She sat there looking in a small wall mirror she had brought and placed close to her bed. Her small pale fingers made their way through her short blue locks attempting to tame the wild locks. In front of the mirror where the small girl was located she could see a glimpse of the bathroom door as it opened and Gajeel's figure soon appeared. She stared at the sight with wide eyes. '_Well look who can clean up nicely.'_ She thought to herself as she felt her cheeks get a slightly warm at the thoughts that passed through her head.

"Are you ready to go Shrimp?" Gajeel asked while crossing his arms in front of his chest and letting his eyes fall on the small girl fidgeting with her hair.

"Yeah, lets go." She said turning on her heels and heading towards the door.

Gajeel just followed silently behind the small girl. As they made their way out of the building they didn't speak much but the silence wasn't awkward it was more comforting than anything.

Levy felt like she needed to give Gajeel a smile so that's what she did. She looked over her shoulder and gave the boy a warm friendly smile. Gajeel could only raise a brow at the gesture and then looked to the side and mumbled something to himself.

"Over here Levy!" Lucy yelled while waving a hand in the air at the sight of the small bluenette. She raised a brow when she saw Gajeel following her. Lucy then gave Levy a confused look.

Levy realizing that she hadn't explained the situation decided to speak up before Lucy got the wrong idea. "It's just a deal we made. And well he had no option but to agree." Levy said and immediately after the words left her lips she felt herself regretting the words she had choosen to explain. Lucy gave her a sheepish look.

Levy panicked. "No! It's not what you're thinking!" She said while waving her hands in front of her in a defensive way. Lucy only hid her devilish giggle behind her hands.

However after a few minutes of the girls bickering about what the situation was a certain pink haired boy appeared. Gajeel spotted the boy and creased his eye brows.

"What's the hot head doing here?" Gajeel snorted at the pink haired boy.

"That's what I was going to ask you iron head." Natsu said smiling in amusement knowing that this day was going to be more interesting than he expected.

The girls stared as the boys went at it but it didn't seem like it was out of hatred towards each other but some sort of weird boy friendship they weren't going to admit to any time soon.

"Well! I think we should get going!" Lucy said while scratching the back of her neck. Levy nodded at the loss of words after seeing Gajeel interact with someone other than her.

The boys grunted in response as they were too busy clashing their forehead together in an attempt to see who was going to give up first.

Lucy grabbed Natsu by his scarf and dragged him towards the waiting taxi. Levy just walked towards the taxi since Gajeel had straightened up so Levy wouldn't have to do the same. Even though he _knew_ she wouldn't be able to drag _him _of all people.

They all had an equally awkward and silent experience on their way to the mall since it was so cramped, they felt like sardines.

When they arrived at the mall they all exited the taxi with relief written on their faces feeling the fresh air and stretching their limbs.

After a few moment of enjoying their new found freedom of movement the girls got excited and made their way in to the mall and to look into various stores and trying on many, many, _many_ clothes. The boys just rolled their eyes at the silly girls and their giggle fits at all the cute clothes they found and tried on.

Levy had never really had this sort of experience since she never really had any close friends. She laughed and had a wonderful time with Lucy and despite the gloomy mood and the roll of the eyes they had their own conversations and shared a few laughs. Not like they were going to accept the fact but Levy knew they enjoyed themselves even a little.

"You guys want to get some smoothies before we leave?" Lucy chirped at the two boys carrying their bags. They looked miserable so the least Levy and Lucy could do was treat them to some smoothies before they went back to campus and got food there.

The boys grunted in response, the girls took that as a yes and made their way to the smoothie place. They both ordered for themselves and for the boy that was accompanying them. They waited for a few minutes for their orders and talked with each other to pass the time by.

The four sat down on a nearby table with their smoothies and bags in hand. The boys looked relief to finally take a break. The girls only giggled at the looks on their faces.

"Levy! I've been meaning to say that Natsu and I are going to be taking a taxi of our own back to campus. Since the last one was so cramped." She said while slurping on her smoothie nonchalantly.

Levy's eyes shot wide open at the thought of a taxi ride back to campus alone with Gajeel. But she tried to make it seem like she wasn't affected at all. "It's ok I understand." She said while giving the blonde a shy smile.

Lucy could easily sense Levy tense up at her comment and decided to teas her a bit. "Why are you getting so nervous Levy?" She said while giving her a sheepishly and nudging the bluenette with her elbow.

Levy felt her cheeks warm up slightly but tried to hold it back. Gajeel sneaked a glance at the small girl trying to see her reaction. Natsu caught the intention in Gajeel's sneaked glance and decided to hold back the comment for later to tease him with when they found themselves with their guy friends.

Just as Levy was about to open her mouth and finally retort to Lucy's previous comment she felt a large hand fall on her shoulder. Levy noticed Gajeel's gaze sharpen at the sight of the person behind Levy. Who could it have been that made Gajeel look so aggravated at the sight of him? She thought to herself.

Lucy and Natsu's eyes also fell upon the large figure behind Levy. She felt nervous. Who was it?

"Hello there." The low voice said. She tensed up a bit at the sound of the voice.

She felt the figure bend down and get close to her ear. So close that she could hear and feel him breathing against her pale neck. She felt goosebumps at the sensation of his breath so close to her and the warmth of his body creepy around her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you _Shrimp_." The voice said. The nickname given to her by Gajeel rolling of his tongue and she could feel a mischievous grin grow on the boys face. That much she could tell.

Gajeel only gave the boy a death glare as he almost leaned his wait on the small girl.

Gajeel was _definitely _not happy. Why? He had no idea.

* * *

**A/N: OO: Who could it be!? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, ok I _knooow_ I'm bad with cliff hangers v.v don't rub it in... D':**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Levy turned around in her seat to look up at the boy that whispering in her ear. She thought that when she started turning he would back off a bit or stand up straight. But she was wrong. He maintained his current distance that intruded in her personal space. She came face to face with the blonde boy inches from her face, their noses barely touching. Her eye shot wide open at seeing who it was.

Laxus.

Laxus' grin could not grow any bigger or mischievous even if it were possible. His gaze traveled Levy's child like face taking in every single last detail. Her soft pale skin, her big beautiful brown eyes, small cute nose, smooth cheeks, and finally his eyes came across her small pink plump lips. His eyes filled with lust at the sight of her lips. He felt like he could not resist the temptation of grabbing her right then and there, if it weren't because of all the witnesses he would have. His eyes remained fixed on her lips, watching carefully as they trembled slightly. He figured that she was nervous at how close he was but he didn't care as far as he knew that was a good sign in his favor. He sneaked a glance at the boy with long black hair in an attempt to mock him.

It was working.

She wouldn't do anything but stare with eyes wide open and filled with fear, confusion and was that, dare I say it, amusement. She was afraid that if she made any sudden movement he would close the distance between them and steal her first kiss just like that. Her confusion came from the question running around in her head appearing over and over again. Why her? Why did he have to be so interested in _her_? She didn't have anything special, or so she thought. But she was amused at the fact that without even looking at him she _knew_ Gajeel was giving Laxus the _best_ death glare he could make. Which she thought wasn't so hard giving the fact that he gives a lot of those to almost anybody. However she still found it quite _amusing_.

Levy suddenly caught a glimpse of movement off the corner of her eyes, something pale. She then felt Laxus' hand caress her cheek ever so lightly. And even though it was as soft as he could make it she winced at the sensation of his touch. As his hand traveled her cheek it came close to her right eye and she closed it as if his fingers were sharp needles that were dangerously close to her eyes. His hand then started going lower stroking her cheek once more until it reached her chin. He cuffed her chin ever so lightly as if she were made of glass. She felt him coming in closer, her breath picked up as she began to panic but didn't know what to do.

"There you a- LAXUS!" The feminine voice came from behind Laxus with anger growing deep inside. "What do you think you're doing you little brat!"Evergreen said while grabbing hold of Laxus' arm and poking Levy on the shoulder. Levy didn't respond due to the fact that she was still in shock and was horribly slow processing pretty much everything at the moment.

Gajeel released a breath he didn't know he was holding with much relief. This was probably the only time he would appreciate Evergreens presences, _ever. _His eyes widened a little, he tried hard not to make it noticeable, why was he so angry? He didn't interrupt because he didn't have any right to and Shrimp didn't seem to mind at all since she didn't do anything to stop him. So _why_ did he just want to punch Laxus, grab Levy and leave? He shook his thoughts away trying to focus on the matter at hands.

Evergreen snorted at the bluenette after not getting a response. Evergreen felt fury growing deep inside her. Why was it this little brat and not her? Was she not good enough for Laxus? She did everything he asked her to. So what did this little girl have that she didn't? Evergreen had the body of a woman, face to, and even the _height_. But Levy didn't have any of these characteristics. So why _her_?

Laxus sighed and turned on his heel. He had no reason to stay there anymore. He knew pretty well that he wouldn't be able to get that close to Levy again with Gajeel around. His face said everything; he was one step away from tearing him into pieces, even if Gajeel himself didn't know what exactly he was going to do. Evergreen followed behind him after giving Levy one last glare.

Poor Levy was still in a shock. She still found herself lost in the recesses of her mind trying to gather her senses. But after what had happened it would be pretty hard for her considering she hadn't had an experience like that _ever,_ except for recently with Gajeel.

"What was that Levy?"Lucy asked equally dumbfounded as Levy at the whole situation. Lucy was so lost she didn't even try to stop what was happening since she couldn't quite register anything.

Natsu only grinned to himself with all the thoughts of teasing Gajeel later on with his reactions at what had happened. He is going to enjoy that till the very end.

"I-I don't know." She stumbled over her words. Her small pale hand wandered to her lips touching them slightly at the thought of what could have happened if Evergreen haven't arrived. Would he have really kissed her? Or was it just a bluff to tease her? And was Gajeel really going to let him get away with it? Soon enough she was torn away from her thoughts.

"Let's go already." Gajeel said while standing up from his seat and grabbing Levy's bag. He looked at Levy with anticipation; he wanted to go home already.

Levy nodded and also stood from her seat to make her way next to Gajeel so they could go outside and find their taxi.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Lucy said trying to give Levy the best smile she could. Levy looked over her shoulder to smile weakly back to the blonde girl and the pink haired boy.

"Bye." Levy said weakly while giving them an equally weak wave while she walked off with Gajeel. Gajeel snorted at the blue haired girl, growing impatient with her.

As the pair disappeared among the crowd the blonde sighed and took another sip of her smoothie. "Do you think he even realizes how he reacted to all of this?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy while playing with her smoothie and avoiding to look at the boy next to her.

Natsu tilted his head to the side in confusion only then realizing what she was talking about. He gave her a warm grin. "Well if he doesn't already know I'll be sure to help him realize by teasing him in front of all of our friends." He said while laughing loudly at the thought on the other boys face when he would reveal that he has feelings for the little bluenette.

Lucy looked at the pink haired boy and smiled shyly. "I wonder how she feels." She thought out loud.

"I think she's as oblivious to her feelings as Gajeel is." Natsu said while letting another roar of a laugh leave his mouth. "She may be smart with things related with school stuff but when it comes to feelings and '_love_' I bet she has no idea on how to deal with the situation." He said while leaning back in his chair and placing both his hands on his neck.

"We can't really say it's _love_ but they do seem to be attracted to each other." Lucy said while placing her chin in her hand as a way to support her head. She had a contemplating look in her eyes.

Natsu scratched his chin thinking about what Lucy just said. "Yeah, you're right. It's pretty soon to call it that. And it's just probably teenager hormones gone crazy!" He said breaking into another fit of laughter. Lucy hit him softly on the shoulder.

Lucy tried to look serious at the boy but she couldn't resist herself and started giggling which progressed itself into a fit of laughter. The pair remained seated laughing with each other just enjoying their company.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel were already near the school's campus. They remained in an awkward silence nothing like their previous silences that were oddly comforting. But this one was just plain awkward. Levy played with the hem of her shirt out of nervousness trying to relax herself. She sighed and decided to look out of the window. She could see the school getting closer and closer with every second that passed and sighed again filling her body with relief.

Gajeel sneaked a glance towards the small girl staring out of the window. He felt himself grow calm only by looking at her. '_What's happening to me?'_ he thought to himself with desperation, his hand found its way to his face. He felt the small girl move around in her seat again, she seemed to be anxious to arrive already. He didn't blame her with the awkward silence that hung itself on them since the food court.

After a few more moments they finally arrived and got off the taxi. They made their way towards their room, both of them picking up their pace. They both avoided making eye contact with each other, no much more like refused.

They arrived at their room, they removed their shoes and plopped themselves on their beds. They both looked up at the ceiling with relief written on their faces. The once now awkward silence felt more comforting like before. Gajeel sighed as he sat up right while looking at his feet. Lily jumped on his bed looking for attention and some much need loving. What seemed like a very small smile tugged at Gajeel's lips at the sight of his feline friend approach him. Gajeel's hand found it's way to Lily's head and stroked the cat from head to tail. Lily made himself comfortable on his owner's bed as he kneaded the blankets.

Gajeel felt movement com from Levy's bed but didn't look trying to not seem interested, but the problem was that he _was_ interested. But as stubborn as he was he chooses to hide that fact with all of his being.

After finding his way back from his thoughts he looked around but didn't find Shrimp anywhere. He shrugged. He guessed she had stepped in the bathroom or something. He laid back on his bed and crossed his hands behind his head. He almost fell asleep if it wasn't for Lily jumping on his chest. Lily looked at his owner as if trying to say something. Gajeel only looked back at his cat trying to decipher what he was trying to say.

Levy then stepped out of the bathroom, she apparently took another shower and changed into something more comfortable. She saw Gajeel and Lily having a stare down and giggled to herself then continuing to her side of the room. She threw herself on the bed that seemed to call out to her. She smiled at the relaxing feeling that came over her body as she made contact with the bed almost drifting instantly to sleep.

Lily was still staring intensely at Gajeel. The feline momentarily released his gaze towards Gajeel and it drifted towards Levy and then back to his owner as if telling Gajeel that he knew something had happened between the two and that Gajeel had to fix it. Gajeel snorted at the silly cat. Why did _he_ have to talk to her? It wasn't really his business to talk about in the first place. But his cat gave him no choice. He sighed in defeat and sat himself up with his cat on his lap satisfied with his job well done.

"Hey Shrimp about today." He began hesitantly. "Um.." he didn't know what else to say to the girls since not much had happened.

"You don't need to apologize you didn't do anything. Laxus was the one that acted like an over confident jerk." She said still looking at the ceiling.

"It didn't seem like you were bothered by it." He thought out loud while snorting to the side.

"What?" She said while sitting up crossing her hands over her chest and puffing out her cheeks.

"Nothing." He said while looking to the side avoiding her gaze.

She sighed in defeat. "I didn't know what to do, to be honest that was the second time I was ever that close to a boy." She said looking at her feet in embarrassment.

His eyes widened at the statement. So does that mean he was the first one to get so close to her?

He started laughing mockingly at the bluenette.

"Hey!" she pouted. "It's not funny!" she said while waving her hands at her sides.

"You're too innocent for your own good Shorty." Gajeel said giving the girl another mocking smile.

He then laid back down on his bed getting comfortable for sleep.

"You better go to sleep; it's past your bedtime kiddo." Gajeel said teasing Levy.

Levy pouted and threw herself back onto her bed. "Jerk." She said while pulling her blanket over her.

"Nighty night. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Gihihi!" He said mockingly.

Levy mumbled her good night and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"You're _too_ easy to tease Shrimp." He said to himself also closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter...**

** MUAHAHA I love teasing people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so in this chapter there is a scene that may be a little intense, it's not that explicit but you know, just in case. Every thing in Bold you can skip. You don't have to read it to know what's going on. (Btw. Since I didn't upload yesterday I decided to join them and make a BIG one! That and I'm to lazy to upload to different documents xD) **

****Disclaimer: I don not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

It's already been a week since school started. Levy was growing fond of her classes, she really liked the teachers. All of them were really funny; you could hardly even tell they were teachers at all. She also liked her classmates; she had gotten to know a lot of people that were really nice and they made her feel at home with all of their warm smiles and kindness.

It was finally the weekend, even though it was only the first day of school Levy felt exhausted. But that's what the weekend's for to relax and kick back! Levy couldn't wait to get to her room and take a long needed nap right after her warm shower to make her relax a little.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Lucy yelled at Levy's back trying to get her attention.

"My room, where else would I go?" Levy asked while looking over her shoulder at her friend.

"I hope you're going to your room to get ready for the party!" Lucy said while placing her hands on her hips and sending her friend a smile.

"What party?" Levy asked. She honestly didn't want to go but she wouldn't let Lucy go by herself. Maybe she could go for a few minutes and turn back?

"The party at the gym!" Lucy said giving her friend a questioning look. "You _are_ going right?" Lucy said giving the girl a death glare.

"Oh right! _That _party! Sure I'm going, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Levy said while scratching the back of her neck and giggling nervously trying to convince the blonde of her innocence.

Lucy gave the girl a look trying to see if she would break under pressure. Levy continued giggling nervously at Lucy.

"You better not be lying to me!" Lucy accused Levy.

The bluenette waved her hands in front of her face in a defensive way. "I'm not lying! Why would I lie to you?" Levy said giving her friend a shy smile.

"Ok I believe you. So what are you going to wear?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Oh! You know… that um outfit I…" Levy stumbled over her words before she turned around and started running to her room avoiding bystanders in her way ducking and turning hoping the blonde wouldn't catch up.

"OYE!" Lucy yelled at the girl but stayed were she had been standing earlier. She looked furious but then a mischievous grin grew on her face. Levy would go to that party one way or another, Lucy wasn't going to let her friend sit around all night and read a book like always. '_She's going to party and she is going to like, oh yes, she is going to like it!' _Lucy thought to herself with a devilish grin while turning on her heel to head towards her room and get ready for tonight.

Levy panted as she closed the door that lead to her room and leaned her back against it. She took a few moments to catch her breath and decided to take a much needed shower after the run she just took. She made her way to get her cloths and noticed that Gajeel was in the bathroom. She sighed, now she would have to wait till he got out. And that could take forever, she didn't even want to imagine why he sometimes takes _too_ much time to get of the bathroom. A shiver traveled up her spine at the thought.

And right on time Gajeel stepped out of the bathroom shirtless and a pair of jeans on. Gajeel didn't even notice the small girl's presence, but she sure noticed his.

Levy coughed trying to get his attention. Gajeel leaped in surprise at the sound and turned to look at Levy. He raised a brow at the girl trying to figure out what she wanted. Then he noticed the slight blush creeping itself on her face and remembered he was shirtless.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you would get here so soon." He almost mumbled while trying to locate a decent shirt to wear.

"It's ok." Levy said shyly. "Are you going out?" She almost whispered wondering if it was alright to ask.

Gajeel raised a brow at the girl's shyness. She was getting shyer with every day that passed, why was that? "Yeah, going to hang out with Natsu and the guys." He said while putting on his shirt.

"Oh, good. I'm going out to." She said with confidence in her voice before realizing what was coming out of her mouth.

Gajeel chuckled at her sudden outbreak, it was cute. "Well good for you Shrimp." He said while looking for socks. "Just make sure to be here before your bed time kiddo. Gihihi." Gajeel said mockingly at Levy with a grin on his face.

Levy rolled her eyes growing accustomed to the constant teasing that Gajeel throws her way."Yes daddy." She said making her way to the bathroom.

Gajeel let his gaze fall on the small girl walking across the room. He looked intently at her every movement, how her short curly blue hair jumped with every step she took, how her arms swung so lightly like they were feathers falling down to the floor, and her hips, wow, her hips, they rocked from side to side just the way Gajeel liked them. Gajeel felt his cheeks warm up a little and fought the blush down so she wouldn't figure out what he was thinking; thankfully she didn't even look at him while she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

He sat down on his bed and let his head fall in his open hands in frustration. '_What is she doing to me?_' he thought to himself with aggravation growing inside of him. He couldn't bare the thought of _him_ Gajeel falling for a girl and let alone_ her_. He growled to himself in frustration.

He got up from his bed and decided to start heading out towards his friends. Who knew what he was capable of doing to her if they were alone any longer.

A few moments later Levy left the bathroom already dressed up. She glanced around and found no trace a Gajeel. She looked a little disappointed but shrugged it off. It wasn't really any of her business and she had no right to tell him to stay home. But she couldn't help to feel a little jealous. Was this normal? She put her hands up to her chest and clenched her shirt were her heart is suppose to be. '_Am I falling in love?'_ she thought to herself.

She started imagining Gajeel with all of his silly teases, his weird laugh, how he lights up when he smiles despite how he normally looked, his crazy long black hair, the face piercings that looked oddly well on him. She giggled to herself; thinking about him always put a smile on her face despite her mood, even though they barely knew each other.

Her mind kept swimming in thoughts about Gajeel and then she imagined his shirtless chest. She blushed a little stopping what she was doing. She thought of how muscular he actually was, his seemingly strong arms which she didn't really doubt that they weren't, his back and all of the muscled that are easily visible made his back perfect, and his amazing abs that also seemed perfect. She couldn't really find anything wrong with his appearance.

She shook her head and grabbed it with her hands, what was she thinking? She couldn't fall for her roommate! That would be ridiculous! And it's not like he would even consider going out with her, he only saw her as a little kid to tease as much as he pleased.

Lily as if knowing she needed some support made his way towards the girl's lap and plopped himself down and started purring in an attempt to comfort her. She giggled and her hand stroke the feline.

"You always know what to do Lily." She whispered at the cat that only purred harder in response.

The feline stood up and walked it's way over to Gajeels bed and looked down to an article of clothing that belonged to him and then he looked back at her, eyes looking at her intensely and then he nodded as if answering the question she was asking to herself just a few moments ago.

"Are you saying that I…" She said while catching a hold on herself at the thought of her talking to a cat. Anyone would say that she was crazy but it felt that he actually knew what she was felling and was trying to answer her questions or give her some sort of advice.

Lily nodded at the girl. She blushed slightly from her embarrassment and the rest from realizing that she has feelings for her roommate. She grabbed her shoes and rushed to put them on and head toward the door, she didn't know where to look first but she'll find him eventually, she planned on telling him to get it over with before she would lose her confidence to even look at the guy.

As she opened the door she came face to face with Lucy and leaped at the surprise of seeing her here.

"Oh good! You're dresses up!" Lucy chirped and gave her friend a warm smile. She then grabbed Levy's wrist and dragged her along the hallway. "That makes my job a lot easier!" She said looking over her shoulder at her now frustrated friend.

"Lucy please listen to me I need to-"

"You need to relax and have some fun for once Levy!" Lucy interrupted Levy mid-sentence.

Levy looked at the ground while her friend kept dragging her along as she walked towards the gym, it was getting darker. Levy sighed to herself and decided that it would be better if she told him in their room, in privacy. That way she could spare herself of any humiliation in front of Gajeel's friends.

Levy let her friend drag her along till they got to the entrance of the gym. You could see colorful lights coming out of every window and you could hear the bass of the music from the outside. Levy gulped at the comprehension of how nervous she actually was. She had never really attended any kind of party let alone some crazy party full of hormone crazed teenagers and who know who else sneaked their way into the party.

Lucy noticed the troubled look Levy had and gave her friend a reassuring smile and grabbed her wrist once more but softer. "It's ok I'm here!" Lucy said with an even wider smile trying to comfort her friend.

Levy nodded and started walking towards the door with Lucy right next to her. Lucy opened the door that leads into the gym. When the doors were open the music sounded a lot louder than Levy expected, she winced a little. They made their way inside to see more people than they both expected.

Lucy looked at her friend and nodded to her saying it was going to be ok. Levy smiled shyly.

"Let's go see if we find any of our friends!" Lucy chirped while looking around the gym.

"Sure." Levy said while joining her friend in the search for any of their friends

* * *

Gajeel was located sitting under a big tree leaning his back on it. He waited impatiently for his friends. But then again he got their earlier than he was suppose to thanks to Shrimp. He mumbled something under his breath but could find himself staying angry towards Shorty more than a few moments. She sighed and moved his hand towards his face. Was this really happening to him or was it just one big bad dream?

Natsu and Gray made their way towards the tree where Gajeel was sitting; he didn't notice the two boy's presence.

"Hey there Gajeel." Gray said nonchalantly.

"What's wrong Gajeel? You thinkin'about a certain blue haired girl?" Natsu said mockingly.

Gajeels head snapped up. "Oh you're not busy with bunny girl today?" Gajel said snorting to that side with frustration in his eyes.

Natsu's cheeks got a slight pinkish tint in them for a second before he fought it down. "So you're not denying it?" He said giving a sort of mocking smile trying to change the subject off of himself.

"What are you two fighting about?" Gray stared at the bickering pair with confusion.

Natsu gave Gray a smile of thanks. "Gajeel likes Levy!" He said.

"Oh really? Who would have thought?" Gray stated while letting out a chuckle and crossing his hands over his chest.

"I ain't talkin'about this with you guys." Gajeel grumbled while crossing his arms.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other a chuckled at the obvious fact that he indeed felt _something_ for the bluenette since he didn't deny anything.

"Alright alright. Let's go to the party before it's over." Gray said while offering Gajeel a hand to help him stand up. Gajeel mumbled something about 'damn idiots' but accepted his friends help.

The trio made their way towards the gym while Natsu and Gray striked up conversation trying to get Gajeel to relax a bit before arriving at the party.

* * *

Levy and Lucy found themselves surrounded with friends and roaring with laughter. Levy was having an amazing time and didn't regret coming here even if it was at first against her will. She looked at her friends and smiled warmly thinking about how lucky she was to have met such wonderful people.

"You ok Levy?" Cana asked with a, not authorized drink, in hand. "You need a sip?"Cana asked with a sly smile toward the girl.

Levy shook her head and smiled weakly. "No thanks." While shaking a hand at the girl.

"Don't pressure the poor girl Cana." Said Erza with a stern voice.

"What? She seemed tensed. I was just trying to help!" Cana said sticking out her lower lip.

Levy giggled at the silliness of her friends. She looked around the gym as if looking for something.

"You lookin' for someone Levy?" Cana asked giving her another sly smile. "There are some rumors going around about you and some _guy,_ Gajeel was it?" Cana said nudging the girl with her elbow.

"Cana! Stop prying." Wendy said embarrassed for the brunette.

"Oh come on! Everybody wants to know the details!" Cana yelled raising her hand with the drink in the air with a huge grin on her face.

All the girls looked at each other knowing the girl was right but they didn't want to pry too much into the girl's, they barely, life.

Levy started playing with her drink twirling it around in the cup out of nervousness. Lucy seeing her discomfort decided to step in.

"Hey! Who wants to dance?" Lucy chirped stepping in front of Levy so they would get distracted from the bluenette.

All of the girls instantly forgot about the question at hand and nodded and smile while making their way towards the dance floor. Levy stayed where she stood looking at her drink deep in thought. Lucy looked over her shoulder after sensing that the girl had stayed behind.

"You coming Levy?" Lucy asked with a sad look on her facing knowing that her friend's mood had completely changed.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom." Levy stumbled on her words while turning around.

Lucy looked at her friend's retreating back and sighed to herself wondering if she should follow. But she decided that the girl would probably needed a few minutes to herself and would come back after a while.

As Levy walked to the door that lead to the hallway Gajeel entered the Gym with Gray and Natsu. The two boys rapidly spotted the girls and headed their way with Gajeel behind them. Gajeel raised a brow seeing that Shrimp wasn't with Bunny girl. He shrugged it off, she probably headed back to their room to read or something.

* * *

Levy was walking towards the girl's bathroom when she felt the door that led to the gym open. She looked over her shoulder but didn't see anyone. Her eyes had confusion in them. She kept on walking shaking what just happened out of her head.

As she walked down the dimly lighted hall way she felt someone following her and gluing their eyes to her body so she turned around but yet again there was nobody there. She hesitantly kept on walking to the girl's bathroom. She almost sprinted the rest of the way there trying to shake off the thing that she felt. As she reached the bathroom door she yanked it open and slammed it close and sighed in relief as if the bathroom would keep anything out and her safe, so she thought.

She looked at herself in the mirror sighing to herself. She turned the knob to turn on the water so she could rinse her face off. Thank goodness she didn't like wearing make-up. She grabbed a hand full of water and brought her head down so she could splash away her worries. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding as she raised her head and look at herself in the mirror.

She jumped when she finally looked in the mirror. Behind her was Laxus wearing a mischievous grin that spread from ear to ear on his face.

"**Hey **_**Shrimp." **_** He said while getting close to Levy pressing her against the sink while his arms found their way around her waist to settle over her lower abdomen. Levy winced at the sensation of his cold hands against her thin shirt. Her eyes went wide open in terror a million thoughts running through her mind. What was he doing!?**

"**You know what?" He said brushing his nose against her ear making her feel his breath making her shiver under him.**

"**I **_**always**_** get what I want." He said pushing his head in the nape of her neck and pressing his lips roughly against her skin licking it lightly.**

**Levy began shaking. She didn't know what to do. And she doubted he would just let her walk out. "L-Laxus, please." She plead the blonde with tears beginning to pool in her eyes.**

**Laxus smirked. "I like it when they beg." His voice sounded like a slivering poisonous snake while moving one of his hands slightly under one of her breasts and the other one he used to turn her around to face him.**

**Levy couldn't contain in the tears anymore. Laxus looked up at her and smirked.**

"**It'll be over soon, just cooperated. You know what? Scratch that, I like them feisty too." He said giving a wilder grin. Levy shaked under him trying to find a way out. **

**Laxus started kissing her neck and wrapping his hands around her small waist sliding their way under her shirt. She winced at the cold touch and closed her eyes trying to think of something else. But she couldn't, who was she kidding? How could she think of something else? This isn't one of her novels this is really happening to her and she can't do anything to stop it.**

**She snapped out of her thought noticing that Laxus' hands had made their way to her bra and were trying to unclasp it. Her eyes were blood shot closed trying not to fight back and give him the satisfaction he wanted.**

**Laxus' mouth started going up Levy's neck leaving marks everywhere it touched with its rough sucking and biting. She felt his trail of saliva on her neck and felt disgusted. His mouth was soon right next to her mouth; he separated for moment to look at her carefully.**

**His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her. Levy struggled not wanting to raise her hands to let him but she knew he would take it off of her one way or the other. She crossed her hands over her breasts covering them from his gaze. He just stood there looking at her with a grin pulling on his lips.**

"**Don't be shy now, you have just what I like about girls." He said while grabbing the back of her head with one hand while the other yanked her bra off of her. She felt even more tears stream down her face and she was shaking even more violently than earlier.**

**Laxus said nothing while he leaned in to kiss her crashing his lips against hers. Levy leaped at the impact and denied his tongue of entry while it licked her lips violently like a snake whipping it tail at an enemy. However Laxus decided to take it into his own hands to make her open her mouth. He stopped licking her lips ferociously while his lips lowered down to focus on her bottom lip he opened his mouth and bit her lower lip making her whimper and bleed a bit. Right then he made his way back up and stuck his tongue in her mouth and battled her tongue. **

**Levy tried pushing him away but that only made him press up against her harder and she could easily feel his member poking out at her. He suddenly grabbed her thighs to raise her onto the sink into a sitting position. Her legs were closed but he pried them open so he could step forward and place himself so she could feel him better on her core. She whimpered in pain from all the pressure he making on her as he leaned himself on her putting almost all his weight on her tiny body. She couldn't take.**

**She started struggling more trying to get away but he was too strong for her. She could feel him grin against her lips; she was beginning to get desperate. She couldn't move and that made her feel even more desperate. **

**Laxus' hands slithered on her hips and slithered their way up her stomach, making her shiver even more from his cold dead touch, up to her breasts grabbing them roughly and moving them in circles to then place his finger on her nipples as he began to play with them to make them hard.**

**Levy winced; she was beginning to get impatient. She started moving her hands slowly towards her back pocket to try and call somebody, anybody, so they could save her. Her fingers slowly wrapped around her phone trying to pull it out carefully.**

**His mouth left her mouth and made its way to her breasts to suck on her nipples one at a times, his tongue flicked them ferociously trying to get a response from the girl but failed. **

**Levy successfully pulled her phone out and tried to unlock it '**_**Damn lockscreen**_**' she cursed to herself. After a few tries she unlocked it and sighed lightly in relief. She navigated her was to her recent calls. She had found Lucy's number…**

**Suddenly he bit on of her nipples hard enough to make groan in pain and jump making her drop her cell phone to the ground. As it fell she saw her last ray of hope disappear right in front of her eyes. **

* * *

When Laxus heard her cell phone fall he glanced over to it and raised a brow at the girl.

"You were planning on calling for back up huh?" He said with a displeased look on his face.

Levy's eyes widened as her head snapped to the side. What had happened? When she felt a sudden sting on her cheek she realized. He hit her. Her eyes fell on the blonde full of fear. What else was he capable of doing? She wondered.

Her eyes filled with tears that immediately fell down her cheek. "P-Please, let me go." She chocked on her words.

"You ain't going anywhere until I get what I want." He said grabbing her face with one of his hands.

She couldn't help but break down in tears right then and there.

Laxus' head snapped to look at the door from the sudden knocking.

"Levy, are you ok in there?" Lucy asked from the outside.

Laxus looked at Levy with an intense glare. "Answer, and don't try to pull anything funny. Got it?" He threatened her tightening his grip on her neck a little only too then releases it so she could talk.

Levy only nodded in response at the boy. "I-I'm fine." She said trying to calm her voice down enough to sound convincing.

"Are you sure? I'm coming in ok?" Lucy said while slightly turning the knob on the door.

"NO!" Levy screamed making Lucy wince a little and stop from entering. "I'm fine. I'll go find you later on." She said fighting back the tears.

"Ok." Lucy almost whispered with sadness in her eyes at being unable to help her best friend.

"Too many people here." Laxus whispered to himself. He looked at Levy contemplating something.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now. But don't think I'm done with you yet." He said making his way towards the door.

"We'll continue were we left off soon." He said over his shoulder.

As he closed the door behind him Levy fell to her knees letting out every single tear she had successfully held back for the past 30 minutes. She leaned her back against a nearby wall as she sat on the floor and pulled her legs as close as she could to her chest to let her head rest on her knees.

All she could think of was what had just happened and what she would do. Would she tell somebody? And how would she rejoin her friends now back at the party? She could only cry to herself right now. She didn't want to burden any of her friends with her troubles.

'_What am I going to do?' _She asked herself.

* * *

As Lucy made her way through the crowd to her group of friends she was stopped by Gajeel.

"Oye, where's Shrimp? I thought she would be with you but I haven't seen her since I got here." He said trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Lucy lowered her head contemplating to tell him or not. She looked up at him. "She's in the girl's bathroom but she doesn't even want to talk to me." She said her eyes getting watery as they threatened to spill tears.

Gajeel raised a brow at the blonde. "I'll go see if can get her to talk to me." He said turning to walk towards the door that leads to the hallway.

"Gajeel." Lucy called out to him. "Be gentle." She said while looking at him with eye full of concern.

He only nodded in response while he continued to walk towards the door.

Lucy looked at Gajeel's back and sighed to herself before rejoining her friends.

* * *

After Levy had been able to calm herself down a little she looked in the mirror and winced at her appearance. Her lip had a bite mark and a trace of dry blood, her cheeks had tear stains all over them, her neck was full of bite marks and her eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying. She held back a few more tears.

She had decided that she would try and avoid everybody she could and head straight back to her room to shower and sleep, if she could. After she had rinsed her face around 10 times she walked to the door and opened it. She looked around and saw no trace of anybody. She then decided to step out and head for the gym and run as fast as she could to get to her room while she hugged herself trying to stop the shaking.

As she made her way down the hallway she heard footsteps. She panicked as she looked around to see if there was anywhere she could hide but unfortunately there wasn't. She decided to keep on walking and to avoid eye contact and try to act cool like nothing had happened.

She got more and more nervous with every step that she would take knowing that someone would see her like this. She then could see a familiar shadow approach her. She winced at the thought of one of her friends being the one to see her.

Gajeel could see the small form of the girl walking towards him, he raised a brow. He could almost see her shaking from where he was. What had happened to her? He wondered.

A few moments later they were face to face in the dimly lit hallway. Gajeel's wandered on the girls small form as she hugged herself. He could one of her cheeks was swollen and her lip had what seemed to be a bite mark.

His eyes widened in concern. "Oye, what happened to you?" He said voice full of concern while his hand reached out to her face to try and inspect it closer.

Levy jumped at the sight of his hand get so close, fear was visible in her eyes as she took one step backwards from the boy.

Gajeel raised his brow again. "What's wrong?" He asked his voice stern.

"N-Nothing." She chocked fighting back the tears.

Gajeel looked at her intently. She tried to avoid his gaze by looking to the side and forgot about the marks on her neck. Gajeel's eyes shot wide open when he saw all the marks left behind. He then studied the cut on her lip and realized that it _was_ a bite mark. His fists tightened at his sides as he fought back the urge to scream at her to tell him who did this to her.

"Let's go." He said with his voice emotionless while turning around to head for the gym.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Let's go, we're going to our room." He said stopping in his tracks waiting for her to follow.

Levy nodded and followed behind him as he continued to head towards their room.

* * *

**A/N: I hate myself for doing this to Levy but this chapter just came out this way! I wasn't even planning on this happening! D': **

**And this may complicate things between them too! .**

**Feel free to hate me. I hate myself too. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

As Gajeel opened the door that led to the gym he looked around briefly to see if anyone they knew was close by, luckily there was no one. He proceeded stepping out of the way so Levy could pass. He looked at Levy waiting for her to look at him but she was too busy looking around her trying to avoid anybody she knew. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder making her jump and squeal a little but he placed his free hand on her lips lightly to stop her from yelling at him, the loud music also helped out a little.

"It's ok, I'm not going to do anything." He stopped imagining what had possibly happened to the small girl while in the bathroom that made her be so jumpy with only the slightest contact. He tensed a bit but sighed in attempt to relax himself. "I'm just going to do this while we leave because if I don't people will see the marks on your neck." He said while nodding his head in her direction.

Her eyes widened, were they that noticeable? Her hands fell on her neck trying to hide from embarrassment; she wanted the ground to swallow her whole that very moment. He saw how her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall and tightened his grip around her trying to comfort her.

His intention didn't go unnoticed, she raised her head to look at him and give him her best smile but she failed miserably with her thoughts going back to the bathroom. He growled to himself cursing the man, no not man a man wouldn't do such a thing to a young innocent girl, the scum that had taken Levy's precious smile away from him.

Gajeel shook all thoughts from his head trying to make it through the crowd while avoiding as much people as possible and trying not to lose Levy from his side. Unexpectedly he made it through the huge crowd without seeing anyone and successfully got to the door and left the gym.

He sighed in relief not believing how easily he did that. Then he looked at Levy which was still under his arm. She seemed lost in thought, he shook her a little to bring her back to reality.

"You think too much Shrimp." He said releasing his grip on the girl.

She stared at him with blank eyes that seemed to never end. He winced, he had never seen her so sad before she was always so happy and cheerful, and sad didn't look good on her at all.

"Let's just go." She said coldly while walking ahead of him. He only looked at her back as she walked. His fists tightened at his sides while his anger grew rapidly inside him. All he could think about was getting the punk that had done this to poor little Levy, they changed her completely she didn't even look like herself anymore. She just dragged herself along as if waiting or wanting to die any moment now. His train of thought soon broke as she turned around to look at him.

"You coming?" She said coldly.

"Yeah." He grumbled while crossing his hands over his chest.

The walk to their room was quiet. Neither of them even bothered to look let alone talk to each other as they were both busy deep in thoughts with their dark depressing thoughts kept to themselves.

They arrived at their room faster than either of them expected and thanks to the party they didn't run any risks of finding anybody on the way here. As Gajeel opened the door and stepped aside to let Levy in first he looked both ways down the hallway making sure no one was following them. After he was sure he entered and closed the door behind him.

He looked at Levy that was looking for cloths. He walked to his bed and plopped himself down while still looking at Levy, he was trying to find any more damage that the punk might have made. He noticed that her neck had a slight bruise in form of a hand he could tell his intentions weren't to choke her but to keep her still. Gajeel tensed all his muscles on his body trying to control himself from commanding her to tell him the guy's name and throwing a riot until he found the guy and beat him to ground after he had done to her.

The door of the bathroom slammed shut making Gajeel break loose from his thoughts to then see Lily sitting in front of him as if waiting for an explanation. Gajeel sighed in defeat and let his head fall in his hands.

"Somebody tried to…" He stopped not being able to say it. "_hurt_ Levy." He continued whispering soft enough so the girl wouldn't hear him talking.

Lily tilted his head looking at his owner noticing, hardly, the concerned tone in his voice. Lily's mouth seemed to have looked like a soft smile directed to his owner, he then brushed himself against his leg and started purring trying to comfort him.

"What should I do?" Gajeel asked with clear desperation in his voice, he wasn't good at stuff like this but he wanted to help as much as he could.

Lily sat in front of his owner once again and looked at him intensely. He started to purr and nodded his head towards the bathroom door.

Gajeel sighed in frustration. "I'm no good at comforting people." He said snorting to the side and crossing his arms over his chest.

The feline leaped on his lap and sat down in attempt to come to eye level with Gajeel. Lily stared him down trying to break him.

"Fine." Gajeel sighed in defeat. His cat knew how to convince him despite not being able to talk, and being a cat.

The cat purred in satisfaction with his owner and made his way towards Levy's bed and threw himself there while waiting for Levy to come out and do what he could to help her feel better knowing Gajeel, despite his effort, wouldn't do such a good job.

* * *

Levy was taking a much needed hot shower. While she just stood there letting the water take what it could of her worries, but soon enough memories came flooding in her mind. She grabbed her head as if trying to stop the memories from coming back but it was in vain. She started sobbing and fell to her knees letting the water soak her hair entirely**.**

* * *

Gajeel sat on his bed trying to think about something else other than the sobs coming from the bathroom. She had been at it for at least 15 minutes none stop. He sighed; he couldn't just knock on the door and command her to come out, could he? He shook the thought from his head that would only make her grow scared of him. He sighed in defeat he knew he couldn't really do anything except wait until she cried out most of her sadness.

The door from the bathroom opened making Gajeel sit straight up to look at the small girl in her shorts and tank top, she didn't really need to hide anything and it was pretty hot after her long shower. Gajeel's eyes fell on the girl's thighs, they had dark purple bruises in form of more hands as if trying to hold her legs… he growled to himself looking somewhere else.

She noticed his action and let her eyes fall on where he was looking but soon regretted doing so. She saw the bruises and tears pooled in her eyes, how long would that take to go away? She wiped away her tears trying to seem strong in front of Gajeel. He snorted at her action.

"You don't have to pretend." He said plainly laying back on his bed crossing his arms behind his head to look at the ceiling.

"Aren't you going to ask?" She almost whispered while crawling on her bed next to Lily.

"We can talk about it when you're alright with talking about it." He said closing his eyes trying to fall asleep.

She lay on her bed cuddling with Lily. "Thank you." She said warmly while closing her eyes.

"Whatever." He said trying to make it sound _cool_ but he couldn't hide the warm smile tugging at his lips as he fell asleep.

* * *

_Levy was in the back seat of the car while her parents occupied both of the front seats. They seemed to be having a wonderful time as they were all laughing and smiling together treasuring every second they spent in each other company._

_Levy was dressed in her former school's uniform while her parents were both dressed professionally and it seemed to be early in the morning. Soon her dad made a left turn and they found themselves in front of a huge building that looked like a school. He then stopped in front of the building to let his daughter out of the car._

_The blue haired kissed both of her parents goodbye. When she got off she quickly found her with one of her friends and greeted her. Her friend returned her warm smile and started a conversation._

_Levy looked over her shoulder with a warm smile towards her parents car thinking to herself about how lucky she was to have such great parents._

_She was soon broken away from her thought as her eyes widened in the scene unrolling in front of her own eyes. A van that was trying to escape from the police was headed straight towards her parents' car. She released her back pack from her grip and completely ignored her friends pleads for her to stay put. Levy began running desperately while tears started streaming down her face._

_Then she witnessed their car be brutally crushed by the huge black van to then be flying to the side rolling as if it were a ball to then stop on it's wheels once more._

_Suddenly her ears were filled with sounds of screams of fear and of people calling out to other to call an ambulance. She could also hear cars screeching to stop before the scene, sirens from the police cars, the police's radio and the man trying to clear up space for when the ambulance arrived._

_She then started running even faster towards her parents praying that they would be ok, praying that she would be able to soon hear their voices once more._

_As she ran next to her father's side her tears only started falling more at the sight of her parents filled with blood and… no, she wouldn't say it yet, she still had hoped that they would be ok or she would wake up soon from her bad dream. But it was real._

_She cried and cried grabbing her dad's hand pleading for him to wake up. And then she almost dragged herself to her mother's grabbing her face softly crying, begging for her to wake up. _

_After a few moments the paramedics arrived along with firefighter ready to pry open car doors to get to the victims. _

_One of the firefighters tried to get Levy to move but she refused to budge until her parents woke up. He had no choice but to move her himself. She kicked, punched, screamed and begged him to let her stay by their side but he rejected her and sat her on the back of an ambulance where a paramedic held her down while wrapping her in a blanket to calm her shaking figure down._

_Soon enough Levy's friend made her way to Levy's side and embraced her trying to comfort her friend in her time of need._

_The firemen pried the doors to their car wide open while the paramedics swiftly made their way towards Levy's parents inspecting them. After a few moments both of the paramedics looked at each other with sad faces and both shook their head._

_One of the paramedics found Levy and approached her. She saw him and quickly stood up on her feet eager to hear about her parents. But her eyes soon filled with tears at the sight of the look on his face told her everything._

_He apologized to the young blue haired girl. She could only cry as she fell to her knees from the sudden loss of strength. She cried and cried on her knees while her friend also kneeled beside her embracing her warmly trying to soothe her pain._

"O…" She heard from a far as she struggled in her bed.

"O…Oy…" she heard again she could almost recognize the voice.

"Oye Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled while shaking her violently.

She opened her eyes wide as she sat up straight. She was out of breath and felt her cheeks wet. Her hands wiped her cheeks to see what it was. Tears, she was crying?

"You ok Levy?" Gajeel asked with a sleepy voice that had traces of concern.

Suddenly she remembered the dream she was having. She was dreaming about the day her parents died she remembered. Her eye's instantly filled with tears that fell down her cheeks once more.

Gajeel raised a brow at the girl trying to figure out what she had dreamed of but was soon dragged away from his thoughts as he felt Levy squeeze him tightly, she was stronger than she looked.

Levy buried her face in Gajeel's chest as she sobbed at the memories of her parents. She squeezed him very hard doubting he would even feel it one bit. She took in his scent which strangely calmed her down and she felt the warmth of his body wrap itself around hers. It was nothing like Laxus' cold touch, and she was glad it was nothing like that. It comforted her.

Gajeel winced at her sudden embrace but found himself enjoying it, it felt nice to be useful. He let his hands wrap around her small body bringing her closer to his, not wanting to let her go. His head rested on hers that smelled like strawberries and that only made him want to hold her in his arms together, her sweet scent, her small body that was so easy to pick up, her warm smooth skin. He just wanted her for himself, he didn't care if it sounded greedy.

Levy soon found herself not wanting to leave his arms. He made her feel safe from anything. And he had managed to calm her down completely without even saying anything but just holding her.

Suddenly he felt Levy stop crying and was breathing calmly. He decided to glance down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He mumbled under his breath but couldn't help but smile at her innocent sleeping form.

Lily looked up at his owner catching his eye and sending him some sort of devilish grin.

"Shut up cat." He said but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this answers a few questions! :D**

**and I hoped you liked it Sakuramcgarden and thanks for the suggestion! I was originally going to write something like this but decided this was better xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: DID YOU GUYS SEE EPISODE 163!? I was fangirling all weekend over that little scene! *giggles* **

***Straightens outs and coughs awkwardly* Ok back to business… **

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

She was fast asleep burying her face into his chest inhaling his scent, it wasn't really good but it wasn't bad either, it relaxed her. And the warmth radiating from his body engulfing hers was a constant reminder that he was there next to her. His strong arms that wrapped around her made her feel safe, it made her feel like she belonged there. A small smile tugged on the sides of her lips as she tightened her grip so she could squeeze herself even tighter against Gajeel.

He was trying for about the 20th time to pry the small blue haired girl off of him but he failed miserably like the other times, he sighed in defeat. Gajeel winced as Levy squeezed him tighter. He began mumbling under his breath, she had been squeezing him harder and harder every time for about an hour. She wouldn't let go of him no matter what. His eye started twitching in frustration; it had been an hour since she had fallen asleep burying her face in his chest it was ok for her sleep there he didn't really mind but he wanted to sleep to!

Gajeel eye's suddenly felt heavier as his head started falling forwards. He could feel himself fall asleep and decided to just give in to sleep seeing that Shrimp wasn't planning on letting go of him anytime soon.

After a few moments they were both sound asleep each of them leaning on each other for support as they sat down with their backs to the wall behind Levy's bed.

* * *

The sunlight entering through to windows were what woke Levy up from her heavy sleep. She yawned as she stretched her limbs from where she sat. Her eyes widened as she felt that she could barely move since there was something wrapping around her constricting her movements, panic began to grow inside of her as she reached for the thing wrapping around her throwing it to the side and in one swift movement stood up from her bed.

She heard a familiar grumbling come from behind her but she was still frightened since she didn't know who it was. Had Laxus come into her bed room last night as she was sleeping? She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat as she gathered the nerve to look over her shoulder to identify the person.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Shrimp?" Gajeel mumbled in a sleepy voice as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

Levy's mouth almost fell to the floor as she completely turned around to face the somewhat awake boy on her bed pointing at him with confusion written all over her face. "W-What are you doing on my bed!?" She yelled at him while swinging one arm while the other kept pointing at him.

He raised a brow at the girl before he realized that she must not remember what had happened late last night. "So you don't remember?" He said with a light chuckle.

Levy blushed, what had happened? She looked down at her body to confirm if she had cloths, which she did, and he had cloths.

He saw the look on her face and decided to interrupt her thoughts with the truth before she recalled what happened at the party. "You had a bad dream, when I woke you up you were crying and panting you then hugged me for some reason and after a while you fell asleep on my chest. I tried to pry you off a couple of time but you wouldn't let go of me so I gave up and fell asleep here." He said with a serious tone.

That was right! She began remembering slowly about the dream she had about her parents. Her head fell to the floor as one of her hands grabbed the opposite elbow in embarrassment and shameful matter. "Oh, yeah."She said almost whispering. "I'm sorry." She said as she made her way towards the bathroom.

He sighed as she stepped in the bathroom. '_Great now she'll start sobbing again._' He thought to himself as he walked over to his bed to plop himself down on it.

Gajeel stared at the ceiling for a while in deep thought. Was she going to be able to go to class on Monday? The marks that covered her neck seemed pretty dark to just go away in 2 days. And knowing Shrimp she would just wrap her neck with a scarf or wear a turtle neck so she wouldn't have to miss a day of school.

A smirk tugged at his lips.

He liked seeing her when she was reading; she seems so into it like in her own world. She looks so happy.

"That's it!" He said while sitting up. He looked around the room to locate his shoes while he was standing up. As he located them he put them on before rushing out the door to where ever he was planning on going.

After a while Levy stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on her head containing her wet hair from dripping everywhere. She looked around to see that Gajeel had Left. She sighed in disappointment.

"It's Saturday, of course he'd rather go out with his friends than stay in his room all day with a mess like me." She said with a sad look settling on her face. She walked across the room to her side and she plopped herself on her bed as she contemplated what she was going to do. She couldn't go out of her room with those hideous marks all over her, what would everybody think of her? And she could especially not go to library the librarian would definitely see them and send her to Makarov and he was last person she would want to talk to about what had happened.

"Great." She sighed once more. "And the book that I was waiting for was supposed to come in today too." She pouted while crossing her hands over her chest with an unamused face.

Lily quickly jumped on her lap when he saw her pouting. He brushed her hand with his face looking for attention from her. She giggled, she loved Lily he always seemed to know what to do.

"At least I have you Lily!" She said tilting her head to the side while giving the feline a friendly smile. The feline responded by purring.

Levy then threw herself back on her bed letting Lily lay across her chest to her stomach. Her head began to fill with thoughts of what a painfully terrible weekend it was going to be for her. She wouldn't be able to leave her room unless she wrapped herself like a mummy, and if she decided to stay in she wouldn't really have anything to do other than reread her books for about the 100th time again. And yet another sigh escaped her lips.

She wished Gajeel would have stayed with her, he's the only one that knew about what happened and he wasn't going to pry and try to make her tell him anymore than he already knew. And she knew she wasn't going to be able to tell anyone else about what happened. What if Laxus found out and got angry? What was he capable of doing to her if he got angry? A shiver went up her spine as she felt fear grow inside her. She hugged Lily trying to comfort herself, he purred in response feeling the fear the girl was feeling herself.

After a few moments of cuddling with Lily she felt much better thanks to the feline. She stroke his fur once more before removing him and heading towards the small love couch sitting in a far corner of the room next to a window. She sat down pulling her legs close to her letting her head fall on her knees as she looked outside afraid that if she got to close someone might see her. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate from a text message she had received. She reached out to grab her cell phone from the small table across from her almost making her fall over.

It was from Lucy.

_Lucy: Hey! Do you want to go grab some lunch or something? _

Read the text message. A sad smile spread on Levy's face as she began to write her reply.

_Levy: I'm sorry. I'm not feeling so well._

She replied. She felt bad about lying but she didn't want her friend to learn the truth and see all of the marks left behind as proof. Her cell phone vibrated once more.

_Lucy: Oh, it's ok guess. Hope you get better soon!_

The message read. Levy sighed to herself while she threw her cell phone on the table and threw herself back on the couch. '_This is going to be one long __weekend.'_

* * *

Gajeelpanted as he arrived at the library. The librarian eyed him with a suspicious in her eyes.

"How can I help you?" she said sternly trying to show authority.

Gajeel snorted at her tone but decided to ignore it. "Are you familiar with Levy?" He asked standing up straight and crossing his arms.

She raised a brow at the boy. "Why do you ask?" She said maintaining her stern tone.

Gajeel snorted once more."Because I came to see if you knew about any books that she hasn't read so I can take it to her." He said looking to the side taking in all the books that surrounded them.

The librarian grew a sly grin on her face. "Oh, really? Why didn't you say so! As a matter of fact the book that she has been waiting for came in just this morning." She said turning on her heel to walk towards what seemed to be her desk. As she walked around it to get to the other side she opened a cabinet and took out a book. "I kept I here because I knew she would come in to get it as soon as she could." She said with a warm smile on her face of the thought of the young bluenette.

Gajeel walked towards her. "Well that makes it a lot easier." He said sighing in relief since he didn't have to dig through piles of books.

The librarian gave him another sly smile. "Are you her boyfriend?" She asked while covering her mouth with her free hand trying to hide her giggle.

Gajeel jumped at the sudden question as his eye began to twitch. "I ain't her boyfriend." He said looking to the ground avoiding the lady's gaze.

"That's what they all say!"She hummed as she typed things in the computer.

Gajeel mumbled something about an old hag an received a book to the face from the comment. As he rubbed his face the librarian finished typing and handed the book to Gajeel

"Here I checked it out under Levy's name." She said giving him a glare.

"Ok, thanks old hag." He said turning around and heading towards the door.

"Hey!" she said trying to get his attention.

He looked over his shoulder in her direction to get yet another book to the face.  
"Oye! Watch it hag!" He said yelling at the librarian.

"Make sure you take care of her you delinquent." She said with a serious tone.

"I ain't any delinquent!" He said while his eye twitched. Then his expression turned serious. "And what makes you think that a person like _me_ will even care about a girl like _her_?" he said turning around to continue towards the door.

"Well for starters I bet you're here by your own will, because if she would have sent you you would have asked for the specific book she wanted. But since you didn't that means…" She said pausing to see if he would say anything. But he only stopped walking without turning to look at her.

He then continued walking. The librarian smirked at the young boy. "Like I said take care of her!" She yelled at the back of the retreating young boy.

Gajeel raised his free hand to wave back at her. "Whatever you old hag." He said without looking back.

The librarian sighed as she sat down on her chair. "That girl has some weird tastes." She said while beginning to type in her computer once more.

* * *

Levy felt the door open and with one quick movement she stood up to see who it was.

In front of her stood Gajeel closing the door behind him. When he noticed the girl was staring he looked up to meet her eyes.

"I thought you were going out with your friends." She said tilting her head to the side with confusion in her eyes.

"I never said that." He snorted to the side while beginning to walk across the room to stand in front of the girl. As he walked over Levy noticed the book in his hands and stared with curiosity.

"A book?" She thought out loud.

Gajeel's cheeks lit up with a small tint of pink as he remembered about the book.

"Uh, yeah." He said while holding the book out towards Levy.

She looked at the book with confusion and looked back at Gajeel and noticed his cheeks were a bit pink.

"Are you ok? Are you getting a fever?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." He said looking to the side trying to avoid her eyes.

She put her hands on her hips as if trying to break him but then noticed he was still holding out the book towards her. And her gaze turned to a confused one yet again.

Gajeel turned his head to look at her then shifted his gaze to the book and then back at her as if he wasn't able to speak.

Levy tilted her head. What was happening?

Gajeel pushed the book a little more towards Levy making a weird humming sound while he looked at her then to the book and back at her.

She followed his gaze trying to understand until a blush crept on her cheeks after realizing what he was trying to do. She nodded as if confirming her next move with herself and reached for the book. As she took it she turned it around to read it's cover, her eyes then lit up with happiness as her mouth almost dropped to the floor at what she was reading.

"How did you know!?" She asked while jumping a little out of happiness.

"Lucky guess?" He said rubbing the back of his neck while looking to his feet trying not to say that he had actually asked the librarian for something that she would like. That and he had an even deeper blush grow on his cheek that spread to his ears that were burning at the moment.

Levy only stood there looking to the book and back to Gajeel for a few moments. She then jumped towards Gajeel and buried her face in his chest. Gajeel jumped at her sudden movement.

"Thank you so much." She whispered into his chest.

A smile tugged at his lips as his arms almost naturally fell around the small blue haired girl as she embraced him. He was glad she was burying her face into his chest so she wouldn't be able to see his massive blush.

"No problem Shrimp." He said closing his eyes and letting his head fall in her hair to inhale a little of the strawberry shampoo she used.

As they embraced Levy began thinking about what had happened. She thought it was going to be hard for her to deal with members of the opposite sex touching her but so far, with Gajeel, she wasn't afraid in fact she felt safer then she had ever felt before. She liked it.

'_What is she doing to me?'_ Gajeel thought to himself and snorted into her hair. to then receive a small shove from the bluenette.

"Hey! That tickles!" She said trying her best to pout but couldn't because of her giggles.

"Oh so you're ticklish?" Gajeel said with a devilish grin on his face.

Levy's eyes widened while she started waving her hands in front of her. "Don't you dare Gajeel!" she yelled trying to hold back a giggle.

"Gihi."

'W_hat the hell is she doing to me?'_ he mentally face palmed himself but still continued with his little game.

* * *

**A/N: I just had to make a fluffy chapter after episode 163! I tried to make it as fluffy as I could without moving **_**too **_**fast e.e **

**Did I do well!?**

**Anyways thanks AGAIN for all of your support and reviews guys! :'D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well school started! I'm trying to write chapters as fast as I can but make then nice to read at the same time so it might take me a bit longer than usual to update, sorry about that /: But I am trying my best! And I PROMISE to not stop updating for long periods of time! (I hate it when people do that so I am NOT going to do that!)**

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Levy woke up to her alarm clock on Monday morning; the sun was shining brightly through the windows as she stood up from her bed. She moved a few stuff inside the drawer until she found what she wanted, a couple of cloth articles, she then made her way towards the bathroom. As she did so she notice Gajeel's sleeping form and next to it was his feline Lily. She giggled at the sight of the two of them enjoying their company even when asleep.

When she entered the bathroom she quickly turned on the hot water so the bathroom would gather some steam as she brushed her teeth. As she did so she looked at herself in the mirror seeing the marks that were still left behind by _his_ disgusting touch. Her eye's gaze turned into a sad one but she quickly rejected to think in that. She was determined to get over what had happened she had no intension of letting anyone else know either. She didn't want to burden anyone with her troubles.

After finishing brushing her teeth she noticed that the water was hot enough for her to step in and take her lovely warm shower. She proceeded to take off her clothes and entered the shower letting her mind wander as she let the hot water hit her soft pale skin soaking a few blue locks of her hair.

As she smothered her pale skin with soap her mind began thinking about that one class… _he_ would be in it, she winced, her grip on the soap failed as it fell to floor of the shower. Levy's hands fell to her sides as she formed her fists and squeezed so hard it made her fingers look pale. She shook the thought from her head as she bent over to grab the soap.

_BANG BANG BANG _

Levy jumped at the banging sound coming from the door which made her slip and fall on her behind. Levy rubbed the sour spot as she tried to get her balance while standing up.

"OYE! There's someone else here that needs to use the bathroom to Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled from the other side of the door, impatient tone noticeable despite the solid objects between them.

Levy's eye twitched slightly at the impatient boy on the other side. "Well if you would have woken up sooner you would have occupied the bathroom before me!" She retorted turning the knob that controlled the water and stepped out reaching for a towel to dry herself off with.

"You know I ain't a morin' person Shorty!" Gajeel responded.

"Yeah, yeah." Levy said with a tone full of irritation.

After a few more moments of waiting outside of the bathroom door gajeel finally felt the door open revealing a small blue haired girl. He noticed that the girl was glaring at him intensely, he rolled his eyes.

"I think you should go back in and check if you put your panties on right." Gajeel said with a mocking tone as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward to be at eye level with the bluenette.

Levy's glare only got stronger at his joke. "I probably did thanks to somebody that can't even bother to set his alarm clock." She said while also crossing her arms and squaring her shoulders.

He stared back at the girl with his eyes equally intense but decided to give up and step in the bath room closing the door behind him.

She stood there still starinh where his eyes had been a few short moments ago. She could have sworn that right before he walked away his glare soften or maybe even filled with a caring sort of nature. She quickly shook her head trying to clear the thought that had made their way in there.

Levy walked across the room to her side to locate her shoulder bag and her makeup bag. As she located the both items she sat down and started to apply some make up to her face and neck, it was amazing at what it could do to hide the marks. And it helped even more since the marks were less visible than 2 days ago. Thanks to the makeup she didn't really need to wear anything like a scarf since it already hid the things she didn't want anyone to see.

She wondered if she should wait for Gajeel since they did have the same first period. She shrugged and guessed she would since he was tending to act a little over protective with her lately. So with that decided she waited a while longer until he deemed himself ready to head to class.

Gajeel stepped out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready to go. His eyes fell on the small girl holding on to her stomach in what he suspected was hunger. He sighed.

"We could probably grab something to eat before going to class." He said walking over to stand in front of the girl.

"Oh no it's fine really!" She said giving him a shy smile. "We are going to be late if we don't get going now." She said grabbing her side bag and heading towards the door to then turn around and wait for Gajeel to catch up with her.

He sighed once more. "Suit yourself." He said while shrugging.

They both made their way to their class room in their normal comforting silence. Gajeel stole a glance at Levy's neck. He raised a brow a little confused at why they had just disappeared he could have sworn he saw them this morning.

Levy felt that she was being stared at and decided to look and see if it was Gajeel. As she looked over her shoulder she saw him looking at her. '_Well that confirms it.'_ She thought to herself letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" She said trying to hide a blush.

Gajeel raised his brow again. "What happened to the-"He coughed awkwardly."You know." He said not wanting to actually say the word.

Levy's hand made it's way towards her neck softly brushing against it. Her eyes filled with momentary pain before she looked at the boy walking beside her and gave him her best smile.

"Haven't you ever heard of make up?" She said hiding her giggle behind her hand.

Gajeel turned his head towards the other side trying to hide the slight blush of embarrassment for having forgot about women and makeup, it's just he didn't really see Levy use makeup before. And to him she always looked nice even if she didn't, in fact maybe even better.

"Oh, yeah right. Forgot about that." He said while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Levy only giggled and turned her head to look forward as they were now about to enter the building where their first class was located. As they entered a pair of boys turned around naturally to see who it was, they grew excited quickly when they saw Levy.

"LEEEEVY!" Jet and Droy yelled out in unison. Gajeel snorted to the side at the sound of their voices, he found them annoying and _way_ to clingy.

Both of the boys glared at Gajeel for moment and then turned their attention back to the girl.

"Where have you been all weekend Levy?" Droy asked curiously.

"Yeah, we didn't see you, not even with Lucy now that I think about it." Jet said bringing a finger up to his chin.

"Well, about that." She said rubbing her cheek trying to search for a good excuse in the recesses of her mind but was suddenly saved by the sound of her stomach growling with hunger. She grabbed at her stomach as if trying to cover up the sound and blushed out of embarrassment.

"You hungry?" Jet said giving her a sheepish smile and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked over his shoulder towards Droy and gave him a glare and nudged him with his shoulder. "Well? Are you going to offer Levy one of your FOUR breakfast bars?" He said while leaning over Droy and raising a brow at him.

Droy jumped trying to get a hold of himself, as he tried to grab one of the bars from his back pack it fell to the floor making everything spill out of it. Droy mumbled something under his breath while he bent over to pick up his stuff.

"Oh! I'll help you out!" Levy said with a smile while sitting on her knees to help Droy.

"Then I will to!"Jet said.

As the three picked up all of Droy's belongings Gajeel noticed when Jet tried to reach for the same thing Levy did in an attempt for their hands to meet. Gajeel growled annoyingly while a bit of anger made his blood turn warm.

When the trio finished up picking up the mess they stood up to continue their conversation.

"Here you go Levy." Droy said handing her the breakfast bar.

"Thank you so much! I'm starving!" She said giving the boy a warm smile and reaching out to grab the bar. Droy blushed lightly at the girl.

Gajeel growled yet again growing very annoyed by the pair. He crossed his arms over his chest and squared his shoulders; he was preparing himself to scare off the two annoying flies buzzing around Levy.

"So Levy!" Jet said getting a little closer to the bluenette. "I was wondering, if maybe you would like to"

Gajeel's eyes widened at the boys sudden approach and his only reaction was grabbing on to Levy's arm and tugging her away towards their classroom. "We're going to be late." Was all he said.

"What's his problem!?" Jet said furiously at Gajeel's back as he made his way down the hall way. Gajeel snorted at the boy while Levy only stared between Gajeel and Jet and Droy, confusion filling her eyes she was trying to say something but nothing dared leave her lips.

After a few minutes of tugging the poor blue haired girl they reached their classroom and sat at their usual table, they sat next to each other as of today due to Gajeel's protectiveness.

Levy pouted in her seat obviously upset at the rude interruption Gajeel did. She was enjoying her conversation after a weekend locked up in her room not really talking to anyone except Gajeel. She crossed her arms while still pouting. Gajeel looked at her and raised a brow but decided to ignore her weird face gestures.

She sighed in defeat at guessed she really couldn't stay mad at him for that long since she was… WAIT! She remembered what she was headed out to do right before the party! She had decided to go and confront Gajeel about her feelings. She blushed heavily at the memory. She began thinking about it again and started wondering, should I do it now before I get scared and never do it all? She turned slowly towards Gajeel as if trying not to disturb a sleeping dragon. But her attempt failed since Gajeel was caught already looking at her. Her blush grew even stronger. Gajeel rased a brow at the bluenette.

"You ok? You look like you have a fever." He said placing his hand over her forehead.

Levy blushed even harder, if it was possible, at the contact. '_Should I tell him now to get it over with?'_ she thought to herself as she could feel her heart beating in her throat.

"I-I'm ok." She stumbled over her words; he raised his brow once more at her behavior. "L-Look, I-I need to t-tell you something." She said fidgeting with her fingers trying to avoid his gaze.

Gajeel's brow remained raised as he wondered what was wrong with the blue haired girl next to him. Was she really sure she wasn't sick or something?

"I-I think I…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"I-I think I…" She stumbled on her words trying to get the words out.

"Well…?" Gajeel said moving his hands in a circular motion telling her to continue.

As Levy was about to open her mouth their teacher walked in saying good morning to his students while he laid his belongings on his desk and began his lesson.

"Guess you'll have to tell me later Shrimp." Gajeel smirked while placing his chin in his hand using it for support while he tried to not focus on the class by looking out of the window.

Levy grew frustrated knowing she wouldn't have the guts to do it later. She nodded to herself confirming her next move as she tugged on Gajeel's sleeve making him look at her and raise a questioning brow.

"What?" He asked curiously. What would she have to say that it's so important to her that she choose it over paying attention in class? '_Well I'll find out soon enough'_ he thought to himself as he mentally shrugged away the curiosity.

Levy's eyes had determination in them as she nodded to herself once again. She would do it this time for sure!

"I… I like you!" She blurted out trying to get it over with as soon as possible. She left her eyes closed as she said it trying not to look at his reaction. She couldn't believe she just said it, this was the first time she has had these feelings for someone let alone actually have the guts to buty it out as she had just done.

Gajeel's eyes widened at the words coming from the bluenette. '_Who would have thought?_' He thought to himself. He began to blush at finally realizing what was happening; she had confessed to him, his blush grew even more at the thought. He turned his head towards the window trying to hide the enormous blush that had crept on his face.

"We'll talk about this later." He said emotionless still staring out the window.

As Levy heard his, what seemed to be, cold words she winced. She raised her head and opened her eyes to see the boy staring out the window and immediately got nervous. What if he doesn't like her back? What if he just sees her as an annoying girl that happened to be his roommate? These and more question ran through her mind in a matter of seconds after seeing the reaction from Gajeel about her confessing her feelings for the boy.

Levy felt more embarrassed than she had in her entire life. And she had had her share of embarrassing moments but this was by far the worst, even thought the only one to witness it was Gajeel and herself. To her it felt worse to be humiliated in front of someone you like than a lot of other people you might even know, even more if he was the one to humiliate you.

She felt tears well up in her eyes but fought them back trying not to show any weakness in front of the boy, she didn't want him to think that she was even more pathetic than he already did. She lowered her head on the table and wished that the day would just end already.

* * *

It was finally fourth period. Levy felt like years had passed her by just sitting in her past three classes. She could only think of the humiliation she had caused herself this morning making it a lot harder to concentrate on the class which would have made time fly much faster, but it was no use.

She was making her way towards her P.E class as a thought made its way in to her head. Her eyes widened and she stopped in her tracks as she remembered something she had neglected to think about all day thanks to Gajeel.

Levy would have to take a class with _him_. Her body started trembling at the thought. She hadn't realized how scared she still was of the him after all she had been locked up in her room with Gajeel all the time. Tears started filling up in her eyes but she fought them back. This had truly been a bad day for her. First with Gajeel practically rejecting her and then this would be the first time she would have to face Laxus after what he had done. Would he do anything to her while nobody looked or would he act like nothing happened and ignore her?

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and made her way towards the girl's locker room. She peeped inside making sure there were girls there so she wouldn't run any risks. She sighed in relief seeing familiar faces. She stepped in to greet her friends with a warm smile while they turned around to return her smile after noticing her presence.

"Levy! We haven't seen you since the party!" Cana yelled from across the locker room at the sight of the bluenette.

"Yeah, I was um sick!" Levy said not really believing her lie and rubbing her cheek with her finger out of nervousness.

Her friends gave her questionable looks, glanced at each other shrugged and looked back at the girl.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better!" Lucy chirped tilting her head to the side giving her friend a bright smile.

"Yeah." Levy said shyly. She didn't like having to lie to her friends but she didn't want to tell them the truth and if she would tell them this wasn't the time or place to tell them.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence all of the girls returned to their conversations, Levy joining them this time around. They all chattered amongst themselves as they got ready to take their next class.

"Come on. We're going to be late." Erza said sternly heading towards the door that led to the hallway.

The girls agreed and also made their way to the door so they could go on ahead and get their least favorite class over with.

The small group of girl entered the gym with Levy behind all of them as if trying to hide her presence from anybody else. She peeked over the side of her friends and notice all of the boys were already in the gym getting warmed up to complete their tasks for today. She sighed in relief seeing Jet and Droy there. She's noticed that the pair always clings to her when they set their eyes on her small body. At least she'll always have someone around her.

"Levy!" She heard two familiar voices call out to her. She looked up to set her eyes on the pair she was just thinking about.

"Hey guys!" She said giving them a friendly smile.

* * *

"Here we go again." Cana said bluntly while rolling her eyes and crossing her hands over her chest at the sight of the boys surrounding Levy as if she were prey.

"They are persistent." Lucy said scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment for the two boys and letting out an awkward giggle.

"More like desperate."Cana snorted to the side while watching the three chat amongst themselves.

"Why does it matter to you?" Erza asked confused raising a brow at the brunette.

Lucy giggled devilishly. "Maybe she likes one of them." Lucy said gliding next to Cana to nudge her lightly with her other hand covering her devilish grin.

Cana winced abruptly at the words that left the blonde but right as she was going to retort to the blondes accusation Erza beat her to it.

Erza's face was… weird, maybe perverted? She leaned over the brunette with an abnormal aura surrounding her. "Y-You like one of t-them?" Era stumbled over her words, which was very weird of Erza to do.

Cana started throwing her arms around defensively at the two girls closing in on her. "No no no!" She almost yelled at the two with obvious anger in her eyes. "I don't like either of the two idiots stalking Levy!" She stated angrily. "I just have a few bets on someone else, and these to idiots are getting in the way!" She said raising a shaking fist in the air thinking of the money she had on the bet she had mentioned.

Lucy and Erza raised a brow at the brunette both curious of the bet she had placed.

"What bet?" Lucy said finally pointing out the elephant in the room.

Cana chuckled devilishly at the thought. "Well you see I have a bet that our little bluenette friend is going to end up with a certain blacked haired boy." She said crossing her arms over her chest with a cocky grin on her face knowing she would win her bet sooner or later.

Lucy and Erza's eyes widened at the brunette, they looked at each other for a second and then looked back at Cana. Lucy and Cana burst into devilish chuckles but Erza stood there obviously still completely lost and with no idea of what was happening.

"I want in on that bet!" Lucy said still chuckling holding her stomach from the slight pain of all the laughter.

Cana also chuckling nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to say a word from her laughter.

Erza just stood there dumfounded trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle, she glanced at Levy and the two boy for a second before looking back at Lucy and Cana. Her fist fell lightly on her palm after 'realizing' what they were talking about.

"So! You mean you think Levy will end up with Droy?" She said pointing at the dark haired boy talking with Levy

The two girls stopped laughing immediately after hearing her words to look at each other. Cana's hand flew to her face in disbelief at the Red headed girl. Lucy sighed at her cluelessness.

* * *

Levy was enjoying her conversation with the two boys she preferred them than being alone and vulnerable. But their teacher soon interrupted everyone's conversations as he blew his whistle to catch their attention.

"All right! Let's get to work! I want 3 laps around the gym!" He said, then taking a deep breath he brought his whistle to his mouth and blew as hard as he could alerting the beginning of their assignment.

Every single student started their laps to get it over with now better than later. Everyone ran with their friends striking up conversation to make the laps pass faster. Levy found herself between Jet and Droy which were competing for her attention, she giggle at their silly antics. She looked over her shoulder to look at her female friends that were not far behind the trio, Lucy and Cana seemed to be explaining something to Erza, it seemed to be something disturbing judging by the look on Erza's face it seemed very disturbing. Levy shrugged it away thinking that she would ask them later about their what seemed to be interesting conversation.

After all the students finished the laps the teacher told them to pair up and do push up, sit up you know typical gym teacher. Since Droy and Jet were fighting over which one was going to pair with Levy she sneaked off to go pair up with Lucy leaving the boys to pair up with themselves as they pouted and wined to each other about how it was the other's fault.

As Levy and Lucy positioned themselves to begin their tasks assigned Lucy gave the girl a sly look.

Levy noticed Lucy's glare and blushed a little out of embarrassment. "What?" She finally asked trying to avoid her gaze.

Lucy wiggled closer to the bluenette. "So, have one of them asked you out yet?" Lucy said whispering to the girl. She jumped at the question and tensed up. Was it that obvious to everyone that they were attracted to her?

"N-No, why?" Levy asked the curios blonde.

Lucy smiled in relief. "Good! Because I have someone else in mind for you!" She chirped swirling a finger at the blue haired girl. Levy jumped once more at her accusation.

"Oh yeah? And who's that?" She asked curiously leaning in granting the blonde permission to whisper in her ear. The blonde accepted and leaned in to whisper a few things in her ear.

Levy's happy face expression turned slowly into a horrified expression after hearing her friends words. But despite the horror in her face Levy's cheeks turned red instantly despite all her effort to hold the blush down. As Lucy saw her friend light up red she giggled devilishly and nudged her friend.

"See, I know that you llllllike him!" She said slyly.

Levy opened her mouth several time to try and retort to her friend but couldn't think of anything good to say. She then let her head fall in her hands out of embarrassment. Lucy's face changed from devilish to friendly and caring as she patted her friends back understanding she didn't really have any experience in this area.

"It's ok, I'll help you out." She said warmly.

Levy swallowed a lump in her throat and raised her head to face the blonde, Lucy raised a brow at the girl. "I already told him." She said blushing and fidgeting with her fingers.

Lucy's eyes widened, she would have never thought that she would have told him all by herself let alone so fast. "What did he say?" Lucy chirped while grabbing hold of her hands excited.

Levy's eye's saddened at the thought. "Well, he just looked away and said that we'll talk about it later with absolutely no emotion in his voice." Levy said trying to hold back the tears.

The blonde's gaze hardened at the blue haired girl's words. How could he!? He'll never find a girl like Levy again in his life! Let alone a girl that would be willing to go out with him! She thought to herself while her eye started twitching in anger.

"But it's fine, I'll just talk to him later." Levy said trying to give her friend a reassuring smile.

Lucy sighed noticing her attempt to hide her feelings but understood her. "Fine, but when you do if you need to talk just call me, ok?" She said embracing her friend in a warm smile. Levy nodded while returning her friend's gesture.

* * *

As levy arrived at her room after a long day she leaned on the door she had just closed behind her. She sighed in relief at the thought that she could finally sit down, take a shower and just relax. But her thoughts were soon interrupted.

She heard a cough from across her. Her eyes flew wide open as she remembered about the talk she was dreading all day long.

She let her gaze fall on Gajeel, he was sitting on the corner of his bed apparently he was waiting for her to arrive. A lump formed in her throat as she made her way towards her own bed and sat at the corner facing towards Gajeel but looking in another direction afraid to make eye contact with the boy.

"So…" He started.

* * *

**A/N: WILL GAJEEL SAY IT OR WILL HE HOLD IT BACK!? O: **

**Well... I don't know! xDD You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! MUAHAHAHA! :DD**

**What do you guy's think?**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"So…" Levy repeated still trying to avoid Gajeel's gaze. Even though she knew very well that his eyes were glued on her. Her toes played with one another out of how nervous she felt. She kept shifting in her bed trying to get comfortable but found it very hard in her current state.

A grin tugged on the corner of his lips but he shook his head trying to concentrate on the serious conversation. He coughed once more trying to get the bluenette's attention but clearly failed seeing that the girl continued with her nervous antics. He sighed in defeat and decided to just speak up.

"Shorty, are you completely sure?" Gajeel asked straight to the point.

Levy jumped a little on her bed once she heard the boy's serious tone. He was clearly not joking around with this like he would usually do. "Of what?" She asked even though she knew perfectly about what he was asking.

Gajeel sighed once more in frustration. "Are you sure about what you 'feel' for me." He said looking down at his feet not being able to look at the girl in front of him.

Levy's eyes softened as she stared at the black haired boy across the room. Her eye's fell to her hands that were on her lap as lady like as they could possibly be. A small smile grew on her face. "I'm sure." She stated simply still looking at her hands.

Gajeel tensed a little at the thoughts that passed through his head. "But what about what happened to you? Did you forget that easily?" He said while his tone grew angrier with every word closing his fists as hard as he could in an attempt to hold back the anger. "I mean how could you trust anybody let alone me with your-"

"What do you mean by that!?" She asked angrily cutting the boy off as she stood up in one quick movement letting her fists fall to her sides clenching them tightly.

He glared at the girl and began with a stern voice. "What you went through isn't something you can get over so-"

"I know that, I can handle myself! I meant what did you mean when you said how could I trust anyone let alone you. Do you not think you are capable of being trust worthy!?" She asked furious at the insecurity of the boy. "You've more than showed me that you are trustworthy and-"

"What do you know!?" Gajeel said as he also rose to his feet glaring at the girl. She could easily see the anger and regret swimming in his eyes. "You barely know me!" He said snorting to the side and crossing his arms over his chest. He started breathing in deeper trying to control his anger.

Levy fought back tears as her tears pooled in her eyes desperately trying to spill on her cheeks. " I may not know you that much, but I have learned enough in this one weekend that most people might have never learned in a life time." She said letting her gaze fall to her feet as she tried to hide the tears that were now falling down her face in streams.

Gajeel's eyes widened and then softened at the sight of the shaking small figure in front of him he began walking towards the girl as he was trying to go comfort her. He stopped in front of the girl raising a hand towards her face.

Levy felt as he walked towards her and almost stopped crying as she thought that he was going to try and comfort her like he always did, in his weird little way.

Right before his hand reached her cheek he felt his cell phone vibrate. He cursed under his breath at the bad timing of whoever it was. He got the cell phone out of his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw the caller id.

"Juvia?" he thought out loud.

Levy's eyes flew wide open. A girl was calling Gajeel? Could that mean?

Her thoughts were cut short when the sound of the boy answering his cell phone interrupted.

"Yeah?" He answered trying to hide the sound of his frustration.

Gajeel turned his body to side as he talked on the phone.

Gajeel sighed in frustration while his hand rose towards his face so his fingers could rub the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He said hanging up the phone and turning his head to look at Levy.

Gajeel's expression said that he was already regretting his decision. "I'm sorry Shorty but can we finish this later?" He asked sighing once more as he walked towards the door saying that either way he was going to go.

Levy nodded as she just stood there disappointed but let her body fall on her bed in a sitting position.

Gajeel looked back at the girl regretting his decision more and more with every second that passed.

As the boy closed the door behind him Levy began thinking about what he was going to do. Was that Juvia girl his… She shook her head not wanting to think of that.

After a few moments of being deep in thought the blue haired girl's head snapped up as an idea popped into her head. She nodded to herself confirming her next move as she grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes. She then made her way out of the apartment looking both possible ways of where the boy could have gone. She inhaled one big breath before running down her best guess of what path the boy had gone a few moments ago.

* * *

It was already dark outside and Levy had wandered around a few minutes before successfully locating Gajeel. She followed him as quietly as possible as he made his way towards his destination.

A few moments later a girl appeared, she seemed to be waiting for someone. Gajeel approached the girl and they started having a conversation, but Levy was too far away to be able to hear what they were saying. So she observed and made out what she could.

She watched intently as they talked. The girl had a huge smile on her face as she talked to Gajeel, Levy's grip on the wall tightened. Levy was growing desperate trying to figure out what they were talking about but failed.

After a few moments of the girl, Juvia was it? And Gajeel talking Gray arrived with a raised brow. She sighed in relief at the sight of the boy. Levy had absolutely no idea what was happening but she was glad that they were no longer alone.

* * *

Gajeel snorted to the side when he saw Gray approach Juvia and him but he wanted to get this over with. As Gray started making conversation with Juvia about who knows what Gajeel's mind drifted to a certain blue haired girl that would be waiting for him at their room when he'd go back. He was desperate to get back to his room as soon as possible and finish his conversation with Levy but he owed Juvia for all her kindness in the past towards him.

His mind snapped back to reality when he felt Juvia's arm's wrap around his. He winced but then reminded himself of the situation and followed the girl's lead.

Gray raised a brow at the two. "I didn't know you two were so close." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh yes we're somewhat close." She said swinging her hips. Gajeel snorted to the side as quietly as he could trying not to blow his cover.

He didn't like the idea of tricking people or trying to get them jealous but as long as he didn't have to do anything else than just stand there he didn't mind.

"Oh, good for you two." Gray said giving them a friendly smile.

Juvia winced at his reaction; she wanted him to get jealous not be happy for them. Her grip tightened on Gajeel's arm and he grumbled something under his breath clearly beginning to get uncomfortable with this situation. But Juvia then grabbed one of his hands and wrapped it around herself in another attempt to get the boy jealous.

"Thanks." She said trying to return a friendly smile before they continued their conversation.

* * *

Levy's grip on the wall tightened to the point where her fingers and knuckles turned white. She felt tears pool under her eyes and didn't even bother to fight them back as they began their journey down her pale cheeks. Her hands rose to her face to cover her mouth and the light sobs coming out of it trying to maintain her presence a secret. She backed away from the corner of the wall not wanting to see anything else, trying to forget what she just saw. While she was backing away she backed into something hard. She froze in her tracks not wanting to look back but decided to look over her shoulder anyway, what was the worst that could happen?

As her head turned around to see what she had bumped into her eyes flew wide open when she saw what it was.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were still talking about who knows what; Gajeel's mind hadn't stuck to the conversation even once since it started. Lately his mind could only think about a certain small bluenette.

Gajeel began to grow desperate once more, and the clueless boy hadn't even gotten a hint of what Juvia and him were trying to accomplish. Gajeel sighed in frustration as he broke free the hand that was wrapped around Juvia and began massaging his temples.

Juvia and Gray looked at the boy with raised brows. "Are you ok, Gajeel?" Juvia asked concerned with the obviously annoyed boy.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked equally concerned.

"What's wrong is that you're a clueless idiot!" Gajeel almost roared but was able to control his tone.

"What do y-"

"How do you _not _notice how much she likes you? I mean she practically stalks you!" Gajeel said grabbing his head almost yanking his hairs out in frustration. "And we're not that close! She asked me to help and get you jealous but you're too much of a hard headed idiot to notice!" He said while pointing at the now blushing Juvia. She hadn't expected Gajeel to lose it that quickly.

Gray just stood there looking at Gajeel dumbfounded then his gaze fell on Juvia. A light smile tugged on his lips. "Really?" He asked Juvia as he started to walk towards her.

"For kami's sake!" Gajeel roared as he started to walk away.

"Thank you Gajeel." Juvia said to his retreating back.

Gajeel didn't even bother to look back. "Whatever, I have my own problems to take care of." He said annoyed at the fact that he _still_ wasn't close to his room, to Levy.

After a few seconds of walking Gajeel heard a few weird noises coming from a behind a nearby wall. It sounded like somebody struggling, trying to make noise. He raised a brow. After a few seconds of contemplating the thought he made his way towards the wall with a bad feeling in his stomach that was telling him to hurry up. That feeling grew even stronger as the noises were growing louder as he approached, he started running.

* * *

Levy's cheeks were soaked with tears as she was pinned against the wall with her hands above her head held by only one cold hand with tremendous strength. She tossed and turned trying to release his grip on her but miserably failed. She let her head down and started crying some more. What had she done to deserve this?

"I told I was going to come back and finish what I started." He said as every word seemed like they were filled with poison. His evil grin grew even wider as he saw that the girl had stopped her struggling.

"Aw but I like it when you struggle." He said while licking his lips and leaning in to get closer to the blue haired girl.

But his movement soon came to a stop as a dark shadow appeared at the end of the wall. It was surrounded with dark aura as it slowly approached the two. Laxus raised a brow at the familiar figure. "Well look who showed up." Laxus' grin grew even bigger at the thought of some action.

"So it was you." The figure said with his voice low and filled with anger as he tightened his fists at his sides trying to hold himself back.

Levy's eyes flew wide open at the familiar voice. "Gajeel." She whispered to herself not asking the obvious. But she soon regretted speaking as the blonde's head snapped back towards her.

"You think this punk is going to be able to help you?" He said tightening his grip on Levy's wrist making her whimper in pain.

Gajeel clenched his fists even harder as his fingernail dug into his flesh making him bleed. "Let. Her. Go." He said gritting his teeth holding back the anger knowing that if he made a move now Levy would get in the middle of things.

Laxus raised a brow with interest towards the furious boy. He released his grip on Levy completely letting her fall to the ground on her knees as she rubbed her wrists.

"Now what are you going to do?" Laxus said opening his arms as if inviting Gajeel into an embrace with a huge devil like smile on his disturbing face.

Before the blonde could even process what was happening Gajeel had already landed a punch straight to his face making him fall back into the ground. Laxus grabbed his face trying to ease the pain but soon enough Gajeel was landing not one but multiple punches to his stomach. Laxus whimpered in pain as Gajeel grabbed his neck digging him deeper into the dirt.

"Now you listen to me you little bastard. If you ever dare to put a finger on her or even a single strand a hair a swear I'll-"

"Gajeel." Levy said as she stood squaring her shoulders. "That's enough."She said with a stern voice.

Gajeel's eyes widened in confusion. "But he's the one that almost." He roared but whispered his last words trying to avoid saying something else.

"It's fine. You don't need to scoop down to his level. And I doubt he'll do anything else after what you just did." She said nodding her head towards the blonde that was trembling in fear under Gajeel's hand.

He released his grip on the blonde and stood up. Gajeel watched as Laxus stood up on shaking knees and ran in direction of his room. Gajeel snorted to the side at the sight of the blonde, he could do unmentionable things to women but he couldn't take responsibility like a man.

"You should go getting back to your girlfriend." Levy said puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest as she turned on her heel to make her way to her room.

Gajeel raised a brow at the girls back in confusion. "What are you talking about Shrimp?" He asked her also crossing his arms over his chest. An amused grin appeared on his face knowing that she probably followed him out here in curiosity and saw Juvia and him trying to get Gray jealous. '_She's_ _jealous._' He thought to himself in amusement. He was going to have fun with this.

She turned around to look at him. "You know pretty well about what I'm talking about." She said puffing out her cheeks in frustration as she noticed the amused look on his face. "And what's so funny!? This is something serious!" She said turning around once again as she started walking.

Gajeel started walking and fastened his pace to catch up to her. As he got next to her he looked at her. "No, I don't now enlighten me." He said leaning in closer to her trying to tease her.

Levy huffed to the side. "I saw you with your arms wrapped around the so called Juvia." She said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"So, you were following me?" He said with a grin on his face.

Levy jumped at the realization that she had just blurted herself out to the one person that she didn't want to know about it. She cursed to herself and decided to go with the truth and get it over with. She sighed. "Yes." She almost whispered.

Gajeel chuckled to himself. "Well that's what you get when you try to snoop around." He said putting his hands in his pockets after shrugging his shoulders.

"S-So she is your-"

"Hell no." He said cutting her off. "I could never stand a girl like her." He said.

"Then why were you…" She asked but didn't want to finish the question.

Gajeel sighed and began explaining the situation since the beginning as they walked to their room.

* * *

As Levy stepped into the room as Gajeel held the door open for her, something that he never did for any girl, she blushed lightly.

"I see, so you were just helping an old friend out." She said as she walked to her bed and sat down on the corner.

"Pretty much, yeah." He said as he plopped himself down on the corner of his bed.

"So I followed you for nothing." She said while giggling softly and scratching her cheek.

"Well I wouldn't say nothing." He said as his mind trailing off to a certain image of a blonde trembling under his hand.

She sighed. "Thank you." She almost whispered while tears pooled in her eyes.

Gajeel heard the small sobs coming from the girl as she lowered her head into her hands to wipe the tears away. He unconsciously stood up from his bed and made his way towards the figure of the small weeping girl. When he stood in front of her her head rose to meet his gaze. He slowly fell on his knees to find himself almost at the same eye level of the small girl, still looking into each other's eyes his hand rose to her cheek as it caressed it softly. She flinched at the sensation of his warm touch, it was nothing like the other boy's touch, his was filled with something else she couldn't quite point out. Her eyes widened a little when she noticed Gajeel's hand was wiping away her tears. After he had wiped away all the tears his free hand fell on her's that were on her lap. He grabbed one of her small hands as softly as he could trying not to startle her. He rapidly noticed how small her hands were compared to his but shrugged away the thought.

His hand found its way to the back of her head so it could pull her closer to him. She realized but didn't fight back, it felt right.

Gajeel could feel his heart beating through his chest as he looked at her small pink plump lips. He sighed and realized he couldn't hold himself back any longer. "You have no idea what you do to me." He said as he pulled her in closing the remaining space in between them.

As their lips met Levy winced a little almost fighting to be let go but quickly found herself getting lost in the kiss. It was absolutely nothing like what she had experienced before. She giggled a little as her hands wrapped around his head to play freely with his wild black hair.

As he felt her get into the kiss he stood up wrapping a hand around her waist to lift her up so they could continue their kiss. He felt her giggle before breaking away from the kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before they both had smiles tugging at their lips.

Levy let her forehead fall on Gajeel's forehead as she captivated the happiness and relief she now felt take over her body. It felt amazing to her after all that had happened.

Gajeel loved the feeling of having her in his arms, where he knew he could protect her from anything and anyone that dared to even look at her in the wrong way. It made him feel like everything single last decision, right and wrong, that led him to his moment was worth wild.

Neither of them said anything and just enjoyed their moment after waiting for it after so long.

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA I feel so evil! xDD I bet you guys got scared for a minute there, right!? :D**

**But no, my inner fangirl wouldn't let me finish this chapter until the kissed so HERE YOU GO! I hope you liked it! :DD**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, from beginning to end! What do you guys think? :D**


End file.
